We Will Always Be There For You
by Yuujirou
Summary: Sequel to I Will Always Trust You, IWATY. It is better to read IWATY before this as this story contains explaination on certain happening in IWATY. Enjoy! OT5
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei.

**Pairings**: OT5

**A/N: **This is the sequel for I Will Always Trust You. Thank you for the supports that all of you gave me and hopefully all of you will loves this sequel. Whomever that get emotional easily or cry easily, please prepare a box of tissue by your side when you read this sequel. Kidding.

_To the story then…_

Chapter 1

The wall is in white colour. In the lone corridor, there sat a boy on the plastic chair with his head buried in his hands. The whole corridor was quiet as not even a soul was present there. A lone tear dripped from his face because he has been in this place for so long. He had no memories of his life. He felt empty inside.

"Seishounen". The boy looked up and turned his head to the left and right. There was nobody in the corridor. He stood up and walked along the corridor to search for the source of voice.

"Who are you? Where are you?" He shouted and his voice echoed in the corridor. He called out again and only his voice greets him back. He leaned on the wall and slide down. He held his legs closer to his chest with his head buried in between his knees and chest.

"Ryoma", a female voice said. This time the boy didn't look up and neither did he shout out. He just stayed at that position.

A man materialised in front of the boy. He has short dark blue hair with dark brown eyes. His eyes shape was exactly the same shape as the boy. He squatted down and placed his large hand on the boy's head. He ruffled the boy's hair and got a respond from the boy.

The boy looked up. Tear stains can be seen on his cheek. The man grabbed the boy's hands that are around his legs and pull him into a hug. The boy wrapped his arms around the man's waist and broke down.

"Don't cry, Ryoma", another female voice said. The boy felt someone rubbed his back in a circular way. He remembered. It was his mother, as only his mother will rub his back this way. After the boy had ceased crying, he looked up and saw his parents with a small on their face.

"Kaa-san, Oyaji". The boy released his hold on the man. He looked up at his parents face.

"Done crying Seishounen?" The man said. The boy ignored his remark and turn to hug the woman. The woman runs her fingers down his hair which just brushed his collarbone. He took a deep breath to inhale his mother's scent. He hugged even tighter as if he was afraid of her going away.

"Ryoma?" She can feel her son's loneliness and sadness from the hug. She just let him hugged her even though his hugged was tight. She knew that the boy had suffered a lot considering all the incidents that had happened just in the span of less than 10 years.

After quite sometime, the boy released his mother. He looked back and forth from his father and mother. Then he asked, "Is this a dream?"

"No Ryoma. It's not a dream. This is the place where you decide which direction you wanted to go. It is either to the living world or the world where the souls resides". Ryoma looked at his mother with a why-I-here look.

"Come on Seishounen", the man stood up from his crouched position. He walked towards the room that was at the end of the corridor. Ryoma followed behind him with his mother at his side.

They reached their destination. Ryoma tried to peep inside the room through the window but the blinds were down. Nanjiroh opened the door and walked inside. Ryoma followed him hesitantly. His gut told him that it was something that he wouldn't want to remember.

His mother gave his hand a squeeze to let him knew that she will always be there for him. When he reached the doorway, he gasped. Inside the room, there was a bed. On the bed was an exact replica of him but the person on the bed was as pale as a sheet.

There were multiple machines connected to the body of the boy on the bed. His mother gave him another squeeze before releasing his hand. He knew what his mother was trying to tell him but he refused to believe in it. It can't be. There was no way that it was he himself that was lying down on that bed.

"Can you remember now Seishounen?" Ryoma turned to look at his father. He turned to look at his father with a questioning look. Nanjiroh let out a sigh and with a wave of his hand, the room revolves. Within a second, Ryoma found himself standing in the middle of a T-junction.

From afar he saw a red car speeding towards where he was standing. He turned to his right when he saw an oil truck heading towards him also. No matter what, both of the vehicles are going to ram into him if he doesn't move from his current spot. He tried to command his legs to move but he his brain was ignoring his it.

As the red car was getting nearer, he saw the driver. It was he himself. He really can't believe it. He turned his attention towards the oil truck and now he realised that both the oil truck is going to hit the red car and him if it doesn't slow down anytime soon.

He shifted his gaze towards where driver's seat was located. The man driving it was a man with greyish short hair. He has quite a noticeable scar on his left eye down to his cheek. He had wicked and evil smile plastered on his face and whoever that saw his face would definitely have nightmares for days.

When both the vehicles were just a mere metre away, he closed his eyes and readied himself to be throw a few metres away or feel his bones breaks into million pieces. Surprisingly, nothing happened.

He opened his eyes slowly and realised that he was unscathed. He looked around to see what had happened. What he saw made him widen his eyes in shock. The red car was a few metres away from where he was standing.

Right at the moment his memories came flashing across like a movie. He was the famous Prince of Tennis and also the youngest to win a Grand Slam. Two years after he started his relationship with the four of them, his favourite cat was dead because of being poison. Few years later, his parents were involved in an accident and before he managed to get over the death of his parents, his cousin passed away.

Ryoma thought that it was the end of his memories but then the most recent memories flashes through his mind. How he was preparing to surprise his four lovers since it was the 10th anniversary of them getting together as a foursome.

The day came fast in a blink. He was walking in and saw the sad expression. They confronted him and how they accused him for cheating them. They asked him to leave the house and he was speeding until he got himself in the accident.

Someone hugged him from behind and he broke down again. His crying ceased after a few minutes. He realised that he was now back in the room. The person who had hugged him was his mother.

"Rinko, we have to go". The woman nodded and released the hold of the boy.

"Where are you all going? Don't leave me again", whimpered Ryoma.

"We are going back to where we came from", Nanjiroh said as he exited the room.

"Bring me along, please. I don't want to stay here anymore. There's nobody in this place. I've been in this place for so long".

"We can't bring you along Ryoma. Be strong Ryoma", Rinko said with a sad smile on her face.

"Go back to the living world Boy", Nanjiroh said.

"Strong? Go back? How can I go back when there's nobody there for me? How can I be strong when my heart was already in pieces! Tell me! TELL ME!"

"Ryoma…" Rinko walked towards the boy and pull him into a hug but he pushed her away. He took a step back looking at his mother. Rinko saw his eyes. It was not the usual lively and full of hopes eyes. His eyes were lifeless. This really caused her heart to break. She walked towards him and hugged no matter how he has pushed her away. She really wants to be there for him but she can't.

"Ryoma…please listen. No matter what happen, we will always be there with you. Even though we are dead, but we exist in your heart. Remember that Ryoma. But for the time being, it is still not the time for you to follow us. There are still people waiting for you to wake up", Rinko said.

"There's nobody waiting for me. I'm all alone. They asked me to leave them. They didn't trust me when they promised that they would trust me no matter what happen. They lied to me! I didn't cheat them but they didn't trust me. They left me!"

"No they didn't Ryoma. Look". Rinko released him. She was pointing at the bed. Ryoma saw Fuji, Tezuka, Sanada and Atobe besides the bed where his look alike boy was lying.

Fuji's eyes were red. Tezuka and Sanada have tears in their eyes. Atobe was staring into space. He seems to be the one who was the most shocked. His hands were running down Ryoma's hair.

"They still loves you Ryoma. Go back to them. We will wait for you", Rinko said while smiling.

"Go back Seishounen. 10 years of relationship are a long time. Give them a chance".

"No. I don't want to go through the same pain again. It hurts kaa-san. I hate this pain. I want to-". Rinko cut him off by placing a finger on his lips.

"It's up to you Ryoma. You can refuse to fall in love again but remember Ryoma, humans need loves to be happy and be contented. You can't live without loves in this world. Running away is not a solution. Remember, we will always be there for you. Go back Ryoma". In the end, Ryoma nodded.

"**We Will Always Be There For You"**

This is the last seven words he heard before he was suck back to the living world.

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** Hopefully all of you enjoy this chapter and sorry for all the grammar mistakes XD

Please reviews as the reviews really made me really happy and whomever that wants a fast update, its better you review XD I will update real fast this time as I have just ended my exam and in one-week time, I got HOLS!!

Mini Drama

**Fuji:** Ryo-chan, you are so cute when crying.

**Yuujirou:** I agreed. He looks so cute isn't? looks at the still crying Ryoma

**Ryoma:** glares at Yuujirou and Fuji

**Atobe:** Brat, you are cute also with that glare and tears in the eyes. Don't you agree, Gen, Mitsu?

**Sanada:** nods curtly

**Tezuka:** … too absorbs with the cute Ryoma to realise that he has nosebleed

Lame mini drama. Oh well…Ja! See you all next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei.

**Pairings**: OT5

**A/N: **This chapter happened in the two-year gap found in IWATY. It will explain why the OT4 didn't bother to look for Ryoma. Hopefully this chapter will be able to fill in the blanks found in IWATY.

**Review reply**:

POTL…thanks.

FallenAngel Sayu…He was supposed to be dead if IWATY remains a one shot. If nobody asked for the sequel then the readers will have to bear with the ending found in IWATY. I'm not sure what the kind of ending will this fic be XD

BlackVixin…I was preparing my exam when I typed IWATY. So I got to wait after my exam ended then only I can start typing.

Tenshi No Toiki…you will have to read on if you want the answers.

To whomever that reviewed, thanks a lot. It really makes me want to type it even faster but I got the other fic to update which I have put it on hold for a month already. Hopefully each and every one of you enjoys this chapter as much as you enjoy the last chapter.

_To the story then…_

Chapter 2

Haruto was really confused when Master Ryoma walked out of mansion. He knew that Master Ryoma had work hard on the surprised party for his other masters because that day was their 10th anniversary. He was totally shock when Master Atobe ordered him and the staff not to mention the word 'Ryoma' under this roof. Each of the staff were also confused.

The next day, Yukimura-kun called to ask how the surprise went. Haruto told him the truth and he thought that Ryoma would be Yukimura-kun's house since they were very close. Then another surprise hit him. Apparently, his Master didn't contact his best friend at all. Yukimura tried to call his apartment but no one pick up.

Both of them thought that Ryoma had escape to America and thus Haruto called the airport and asked the person in charged whether a person with the name Echizen Ryoma boards any plane yesterday or today.

The person in charged confirmed that Master Ryoma had booked and even paid the ticket to America but he did not board the plane. He was startled. He knew Master Ryoma would never miss a flight unless it was his lovers that delayed him. And since yesterday, he had already broken up with his lovers leaving Haruto to doubt that anything could delay or stop him from boarding the plane.

He can remember that there was only one time that Master Ryoma had missed his flight. His other four masters were so worried of Master Ryoma when they found out that he didn't managed to reach the airport safely and was reported missing for almost a month. Master Atobe used all the power he can gather to find him.

He shivered slightly when he remembered how badly in shape Master Ryoma was when they found him in an abandoned warehouse located at the outskirt. According to the doctor, the wounds found on his body were resulted from getting punch and kicked continuously and they found a few broken ribs in addition to a few fractured limbs. The doctor deduced that the person who had done that must have used some kind of weapon to beat him up. Besides that, they also found whipping wounds at his back.

Because of this, Master Atobe was so enraged that he ordered every capable investigation team which includes the police and private investigators found in the entire Japan to find the culprit. Within 2 days, the police arrested a middle-aged man whom they suspected as the sinner. His hair was grey in colour and because of his attempted escape, he acquired a scar that span from his left eyes down to his cheek.

The investigators and police failed to get his statement as to his motif for kidnapping Master Ryoma. Haruto knew that he was to spend a few years of his life in jail but the exact amount of year was unsure.

'If the convicted was released or escaped from prison, then Master Ryoma's missing might have a connection with him. Oh god! Master Ryoma might be in danger', realised Haruto. Haruto quickly called his cousin who works in the police department to get some information about that person.

When his cousin confirmed that the convict escaped from prison a few weeks ago, he dropped his hand phone causing it to break into two. His eyes were wide in shock and his fear for Ryoma's safety caused him to broke into a run.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" Haruto exclaimed repeatedly as he ran to his Master Atobe's study room and barged in without knocking the door. This action caused Atobe to look up with a frown and dislike on his face.

"Haruto, what happen to your manner?!" Atobe asked with great dislikes in his voice. He hates being disturbed when he was doing his work.

"Master Atobe, this was about Master Ryo-"

"Didn't I order you not to mention that name in this mansion?! Get out!" shouted Atobe.

"But Ma-".

"OUT!" Atobe shouted as he threw his cup at the butler. The next thing that can pelting towards him were a big business book. Sensing the danger, Haruto ducked and walked out of the room as fast as his legs could. He headed towards the phone and called Yukimura. He doesn't care about the rules in the Atobe household anymore. Master Ryoma's safety was going to be the first priority.

Besides that, he was also the one and only one who knew about the escape prisoner. He called Yukimura and told him what he had found out.

"**WHAT!! He escaped from the prison! #".** Haruto distanced his ear from the receiver when Yukimura shouted.

"Hai. I tried to tell Master Atobe but before I could utter Master Ryoma's name, he threw his cup and also his big tome of business book at me", Haruto explained.

"**I'll call him and tell him about it. Hopefully he will pick up the phone since he knew that I'm a good friend of Ryoma",** Yukimura sighed after he said that. He really will have a hard time in making Atobe to listen.

"Hai. Then I'll call the hospital to check. Hopefully he will not be there".

"**I agree. Let's hope for the best for him",** Yukimura said before cutting off.

Haruto make a list of hospitals that are available through out Japan. So far the result was negative. It means that there was no such patient. He was really happy when each time the hospital confirmed that there was no such patient. His happiness was short live though. When he called the last hospital in the list, the nurse confirmed that the said person was involved in an accident yesterday evening and right now the he was unconscious.

--

Yukimura was really having a real hard time to talk to Atobe. He called his cell but apparently he had it switched off. He call the house but somebody were using it (Remember Haruto broke his own phone and use the house phone). In the end, he called Sanada.

"**Moshi moshi. This is Sanada Genichirou speaking".**

"Gen, it's me, Seiichi".

"**What is it Seiichi?"**

"It's about Ryoma". Sanada stiffen slightly when he heard Ryoma's name. Before Yukimura could utter another word, Sanada cut him off.

"What the-". 'What really happen? Were the photos so bad that Sanada refused to hear anything about Ryoma at all?'

Yukimura called Sanada again. Sanada pressed the ignore button every time. After the 10th time, Sanada relented and press accept.

"**What do you want Seiichi? If this was about **_**Echizen**_**, I'm not listening. Do you hear me?"**

"Gen, what really happen? May I know why were you so pissed at him?"

"**I'm not telling you. Why don't you ask your best friend?"** Sanada said sarcastically. Yukimura got a cringed slightly when he heard Sanada's tone. This was the first time that he had heard Sanada talked in this sarcastic tone. Thanks to this tone, he knew that his suspicion was correct after all.

"He is not with me", Yukimura stated matter-of-factly.

"**Ohh…then he must be with one of his **_**boyfriends**_** then".**

"Which one? He only got the four of you in all his life". He was almost there.

"**Ohh…really? Then he still keeps it as a secret from you then". **

"What secret? The only secret that he hides from me was the events that happened during the night". 'Almost there. Almost there. Patience, patience". Inside, he was wishing that Sanada didn't realise that he was luring him into telling him what was in the photo.

"**The things he was doing with other men. In the photos he was doing the night activities and every photo shows a different man". **

"WHAT!! NO WAY!!" shouted Yukimura through the phone. Today was definitely full of shocking news. Inside, he knew that Ryoma would not do this kind of stuff. There must me some misunderstanding or he might be framed by that person.

"**You don't have to shout Seiichi since this had nothing to do with you",** Sanada said before cutting off him again. Yukimura didn't call back as he knew that Sanada would need time to heal the wounds that the photos inflicted.

After done thinking on what to do next, he called Haruto. The first few tries, he cannot get through, as the line was busy. On the 5th try, he got through. What he heard was definitely a bad news. They're too late. He got Ryoma and now he was unconscious and his states were still unsure.

"**Haruto, can you give me the photos. There was something fishy with them. I hope it will be what I had suspected". **

"Okay, Yukimura-kun. I'll bring tomorrow when we went to visit Master Ryoma".

"**Aa. I'll inform the rest".**

Yukimura called the rest and asked them to gather at his apartment. When he broke the news to them, their reaction was the same as his. Each of them swore loudly and that really hurts his ears. Oishi and Eiji was having a hard time in restraining Momo as he wanted to go find the # and kill him.

The next day, the whole group went to the hospital to visit the prodigy. The doctor had already warned them about his condition and when they saw him, some of them broke down and some just stared at the sheet white boy with unreadable expression.

"Here were the photos, Yukimura-kun. Hopefully you can find what you want", Haruto said in a sad voice.

"Aa. I hope so". After a while, the pack leaves the hospital. They really can't stand anymore seeing Ryoma like that.

The moment Yukimura reached his apartment; he switched on his computer and scanned the photos. He zoomed in and found out that the pixels of Ryoma's face were different from the rest.

"Bingo". The culprit had place Ryoma's face in the pornography photos. He immediately called Haruto and told him about it. The man exploded for the first time. Yukimura hold the earpiece an arm away. After Haruto had found out about it, he immediately went to his four masters to tell them about it.

Before he managed to utter a single word about the fake photos, Atobe ordered him to leave the living room and forced to take a half-year leaves. Apparently Atobe had found out that Haruto had disobeyed his order and since Haruto has worked for quite a long time, he just ordered him to take a half-year leave.

Ryoma's friend and also Haruto visited him regularly. In each visit, they went back disappointed and as there was once that they thought he would wake up but no. Instead, his condition got worse.

As time goes by, the amount of visitors gets less as each one of them has their own life to lead. It wasn't their fault that the amount of visits they make got less. Yukimura will always visit Ryoma no matter how busy he was but one day, he got a letter from his manager stating that he would be transferred to another country to work. He wanted to refuse it but with Haruto's persuasion, he accepted the transfer since it would help greatly with his future.

Haruto tried his hardest to tell his masters that Master Ryoma was not guilty when his half-year leaves ended. His Masters will always ended up either throwing stuff at him or ordered him to go out. After the first year Ryoma got comatose, his persistency decreases as he knew that his masters would take time to get the wounds at their hearts to heal.

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** Hopefully that will answer some of the questions. The next chapter will took up where IWATY left off which was when the OT4 found out about Ryoma being in coma. Unless all of you would like to see how the OT4 were doing during the 2 years span. Tell me what you think.

-Yuujirou-


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei.

**Pairings**: OT5

**A/N**: This chapter is a continuation from IWATY's ending. I realised that there are some contradiction between IWATY and chapter 2. I've edited it and sorry for the confusion. Looks like I need to reread my IWATY again. Gomen!!

**Review Reply**:

Tenshi No Toiki…he's not awake yet. It is just that his soul went back to his body instead of being trapped in his own mind. I think I just confused you even more. I'm not sure about how many chapters yet. When I've finished having fun torturing the OT4 then I'll end it XD the person he hated the most? You will just have to wait and see.

Lalalalalalalala…actually I'm not sure who the bad guy is going to be but I think it will be OC. I like all the characters in PoT so I don't think I'm going to put them as the bad guy.

To whomever that reviewed, thanks a lot. Here's another chapter dedicated to you all.

_To the story then…_

Chapter 3

The four of them can't believe their eyes when they saw the flat line. They always thought that Ryoma would always be there with them and they believed that Ryoma would not leave them alone. Each of them just realised that they really took Ryoma's love and presence for granted. When you lose something, only then you will know how precious they are towards you.

"No! Ryoma! Don't leave", Fuji called out as tears slide down from his eyes. His hands were gripping the edge of the window so tight that it cut into his hands causing it to bleed.

Sanada went beside Fuji and took his hands away from the window. He pulled him towards his body and hugged him as he look at the doctors trying to save their youngest lover. He was crying a silent cry.

He really regretted that he didn't listen to Yukimura when he called him to tell him that Ryoma did not cheat them. That he was telling the truth but he let his anger took over him.

He refused to listen when Yukimura explained to him that Ryoma was by his side when the photos were taken. He refused to see the truth when Yukimura pointed out that the photos were altered and lastly, he refused to trust Yukimura that Ryoma was in coma.

That was the last sin that he had committed which caused Ryoma so much suffering. Whatever that Yukimura had told him, he cast it aside. Now, he can feel the guilt eating him from inside.

Atobe felt his legs weakened when he saw the flat line. He fell down to the floor with his eyes wide.

'It can't be. The brat will not give in without a fight!' he mouthed the word 'No'.

He still remembered clearly when he chased Ryoma out of the mansion, out of their life. Each an every details are still etched in his mind. He remembered how Ryoma had looked at him with his eyes. He can see that Ryoma was telling the truth through his eyes but his anger and pride took over his reasonable self.

When Haruto barged in the next day into his office wanting to tell him about Ryoma, he kicked him out whereas inside him, he really wants to know the truth. He even listened to his conversation with Yukimura regarding Ryoma's plan to surprise the four of them.

He knew everything. He knew that Ryoma was admitted to hospital but inside him, he thought that was Ryoma's way in getting the four of them to apologise. He let his pride overcome his love towards Ryoma.

Tezuka's mind went blank when he saw the flat line. It was he who found the photos in Ryoma's bag. He was planning to hide his present for Ryoma inside his wardrobe, as he knew that that day was their 10th anniversary.

When he was hiding the present, his eyes fell upon a white envelope inside Ryoma's opened bag. When he opened the envelope, a few photos fell out and there was Ryoma being fucked. He realised that it was that man who was fucking Ryoma.

He still remembered very clearly how shocked Ryoma was when he saw the photos. When he yanked Ryoma's shirt and looked him into the eyes, he was sure that Ryoma was totally shock.

It was not the type of shock when your secret was out but the type of shock when you had no idea about it. For the past two years, he refused to listen to his best friend. He, like the rest of his lovers just refused to believe in the truth that was right in front of them.

Fuji knew that he had cut his hands. He knew that Sanada was hugging him but nothing registered in his mind. The only thing that registered in his mind was the face of the person lying inside the ward.

As he stared at Ryoma's sheet white face, his memories with Ryoma came flashing back. He remembered how happy Ryoma was when he promised him that he would always trust him not matter what happened.

The memories of him with Ryoma was a happy ones when the two years ago incident came flashing back. Then the truth came crashing down when he realised that he had broke the promise.

He refused to believe in Ryoma and he was the first one who had addressed Ryoma in a formal way which indirectly means that he had severed his relationship with Ryoma. When Eiji had called him to explain the truth about Ryoma, he just ignored his best friend.

He even ignored Eiji when they accidentally met each other outside. Eiji never give up until now as he tried every chance he can get to explain to Fuji. Now he realised that he doesn't deserve Eiji's friendship and Ryoma's love and trust in him.

Haruto eyes went wide when he saw the flat line. 'Please, Master Ryoma, don't give up!' his hands were shaking when he realised how much Ryoma had suffered. He remembered clearly how strong Ryoma was. When each time his love ones leave him; he will get up by himself and never let himself fall into depression. He prayed that his master would be able to overcome this obstacle. He swore that he would always be by his side when he need company the most and also would protect him from the sadness that has engulfed the boy's life.

Inside the ward, the doctors and nurses tried as hard as they could to bring the boy back. As time goes by, they started to lose hope. They stop their rescue work except for one doctor. He insisted that Ryoma is not dead and he will bring him.

The nurse tried to dissuade him but he refused to budge. Because of his determination, the doctors and nurses worked together and at long last their determination paid off when Ryoma's heartbeat came back.

The doctors and nurses congratulate each other and a smile was etched on their face. Outside the ward, the four thanked all the gods that exist in this world when they saw the first heartbeat after such a long flat line. They promised their soul and body that they would never ever leave Ryoma again.

The moment Haruto saw the first heartbeat; he walked away as he took out his phone so that he could call Yukimura to tell him everything. He promised the man that he would tell him everything regarding Master Ryoma's condition.

"Yukimura-kun, Master Ryoma is alright. He came back to us", Haruto said with much joy.

"Thank god! I will be back tomorrow. Please keep me update". Yukimura sighed in relieve.

"I will. Be safe on the way back. I got to go. The doctors' out".

"Okay. Please tell me what the doctor has to say".

"I will". Haruto cut off the conversation and walked towards the doctors. He realised that his masters were having some sort of arguments with the doctors. He walked hurriedly to their direction.

"Where is Haruto-san?"

"I'm here".

"Haruto-san, please follow us".

Wait. How is Ryoma's condition? How is he? Will he be alright?" Atobe asked. "What kind of attitude was that? How dare you ignore ore-sama? Be prepared to be su-"

"Please Master Atobe. Not now. I'll inform you about Master Ryoma's condition. For now, could you please go inside the ward and be by Master Ryoma's side", Haruto cut Atobe off.

"You in-"

"Kei, please stop", Sanada cut him off. Tezuka walked beside Atobe and dragged him into the ward.

Fuji sat beside Ryoma with Sanada standing right beside him. Fuji holds Ryoma's left hand to his cheek and tears once again flow down from his eyes. Meanwhile, Sanada was staring at Ryoma's face taking in every tiny details of the boy.

Atobe sat on the right side of the bed. He was holding Ryoma's right hand with his own right hand. He felt himself trembled when he looked closely at Ryoma. He realised that Ryoma's hand had become so thin. His skin was also cold and very little warmth was inside it.

Tezuka was sitting on a chair beside Ryoma which was opposite Fuji. His hand was tracing Ryoma's face and same like Sanada, he was taking in every Ryoma's facial features.

When they were in their own thoughts, Haruto walked in. When he was standing at the end of the bed then only his masters realised that he was there. The moment they realised that he was there, they started to bombard him with questions.

"The doctors said that they will only truly know about the effect of the long cut-off oxygen if he wakes up. For now, he had passed the danger zone".

"When will he wake up?" Fuji asked. Haruto's face turned grim.

"Nobody knows. During the accident, Master Ryoma sustained a very bad concussion. Besides that, he also sustained quite a few fractured bones but they had healed long time ago. As for the effect of the comatose, the doctors also had no idea".

"What kind of doctors are they when they always said that they had no idea about Ryoma's condition!"

"Master Atobe, they really don't know. Even the best expert also had no idea. The only this we can do now is pray that the consequences would not be serious and wait".

The four of them turn their attention to the boy lying down on the bed. Inwardly they were praying that Ryoma will be what he used to be".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukimura walked out of the airport and hailed a taxi. "Tenipuri Hospital".

When he reached the hospital, he was greeted by the nurse reception desk. She knew who he is because of his constant visit to the hospital ever since Ryoma went into coma state. He headed towards Ryoma's room.

When he opened the door, he saw the four of them beside Ryoma. The four of them turned their attention to Yukimura and he can see that they were shock.

"Yukimura". Sanada said. He walked towards his best friend but as soon as he was right in front him, Yukimura punched him across the face. Tezuka stood up and walked quickly to Sanada's side.

"What do you think you are doing!?" Atobe asked from his place.

"Leave".

"What?" Fuji asked.

"I said leave".

"Why should we leave and who gave you the right to chase us out?"

"I have the right to. I am his guardian".

"You are not his guardian. Haruto is and Haruto is my butler so indirectly we are his guardian too", Atobe said.

"Yeah right", Yukimura said sarcastically.

"You should be the one who should leave. Who in the world came in and started hitting people. Ore-sama will not let this go".

"All of you are the one who should leave. All of you don't belong here".

"We do belong here. Ryoma's our lover".

"Ex-lover. You kicked him out two years ago".

"We did not. He walked out".

"Oh yea. Then who was the one who asked him to leave", Yukimura hissed.

"Seiichi, we-" Sanada said as he walked towards Yukimura.

"Shut up. I am not interested to hear your explanation _Sanada-san_", Yukimura said. He then punched Sanada again on the same cheek.

"How dare you to punch Gen-chan", Fuji said while he walked towards Yukimura. He was planning to punch Yukimura but his hand was caught. Using the other hand, Yukimura punched Fuji right at the cheek.

Atobe was so pissed when he saw Fuji being punch right in the face. Nobody punch Syuu-chan right in the face. He walked angrily towards Yukimura and swung his right hand so that he can punch him.

His hand was caught in the same manner as Fuji. Yukimura once again use his free to punch Atobe when his hand was caught by Tezuka. Yukimura released Atobe so that he can free himself from Tezuka's grip. Taking the advantage, Atobe punched Yukimura right on the face causing him to be sprawled on the floor.

Haruto walked in right on time seeing Yukimura got punched. He walked towards the group and step in right between the fight.

"Move Haruto".

"No Master Atobe. Please cease fighting". Atobe walked towards the butler to give him a slap for ignoring his order but was stopped by Tezuka grip on his arm.

"Mitsu, release me".

"Kei, hold your anger".

"Mitsu, h-"

"Kei hold your anger. Fighting will not get this anywhere. Go see how Syuu is doing, okay?" Atobe relented and Tezuka release his grip on Atobe's arm.

Seeing that his Master Atobe was calmed down, he sighed in relieve. He walked towards Yukimura to help him up. He knew from experience that Master Atobe's punch could be quite strong if he was really angry.

He was tending Yukimura's wound when he saw his eyes went wide. "Yukimura-kun? What's wrong?"

"Ryoma", He said while pointing at the said person. Haruto turned behind and saw his master's eyes flutter open.

_To be continued…_

**A/N**: So, how was it? Is my last chapter so boring that it caused me to get so little reviews when my first chapter got so many reviews? I got a lot of story alerts but very little reviews. (Cries)

-Yuujirou-


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei.

**Pairings**: OT5

**A/N**: Just want to inform the reader that this story has no whatsoever connection with the manga or anime plotline. So, it is an AU fic. So, there might be very little OOC in some part. Please bear with me. Furthermore, the rating goes up to K+ because of the slight violence in the last chapter. I totally forgot about the rating, as I was too absorbed into typing that scene.

**Review reply**:

DemonGirl13…I really love you reaction. Makes me want to torture the reader even more.

Suicidal-sinner…wahahaha!! I love leaving it like that. (evil cackle)

tUrNtOfAcEtHiSwAy…I'm always mean. Wakakaka!

TeNsHi No ToIkI…their suffering starts now. Enjoy the torture while you can.

-Hime-of-the-Shadow… (starts building hate proof shelter) XD

To whomever that reviewed, thanks a lot. Here's another chapter dedicated for you all.

_To the story then…_

Chapter 4

The OT4 turned their head to the bed's direction and saw their youngest lover eyes flutter open. They quickly stood up and race to Ryoma's bedside. Yukimura was already there when they reached him. Meanwhile, Haruto ran outside to inform the doctors about Ryoma's awakening.

"Ryoma", Yukimura called out. Ryoma turned his head to the right where the source of the voice came from. He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. His throat felt so dry.

He mouthed the word 'water' and getting the message; Yukimura brought a glass of water for him. Tezuka helped Ryoma up so that he can drink some water. The disagreement was left forgotten.

Ryoma drank the water greedily causing him to choke. "Slow down, Ryoma", Sanada said from where he was standing which was beside Yukimura.

"Domo", croaked Ryoma after he had emptied the glass of water. Yukimura put the empty glass away and sat down on the chair.

"Ryoma, thank god you are awake", Fuji said with tears in his eyes. Ryoma cocked his head to where to sound came from with a questioning look on his face. The next thing he said caused everyone's heart sank.

"Anou…it's so dark in here. Can you please turn on the lights?" Their mind went blank when he uttered the sentence and silence reign the room. Ryoma broke the silence by asking the same question but there were no respond.

"Ryo-Ryoma, the lights are on", said Yukimura finally. The door opened and Haruto came in with the doctors and nurses. One of the nurses asked them out and they obeyed obediently.

After what feel like eternity but it was only a few minutes, the doctors came out and the five of them bombarded them with questions. One of the doctors held up his hands asking them to stop the questions so that he can answer them.

"Why can't he see?" Sanada asked.

"During the accident, some of the glass shards went into his eyes but that wasn't the cause for his blindness. The main cause was the blood clot in his brain", doctor no.1 said.

"Can it be cured?" Tezuka asked carefully.

"Yes". Everyone sighed, relieved. "The only cure was to remove the blood clot that we failed to remove when he was admitted".

"However, the chances of success are very low because the blood clot has been there for 2 years. We don't know how far the blood clot had affected his left brain", doctor no 2 said.

Yukimura took a step back and hit his back on the wall. 'No. It can't be. At this rate, Ryoma would never accept the operation'.

"Why didn't you all removed it last time!?" shouted Atobe as he punched the wall. Sanada walked towards him to calm him down.

"We wanted to but we have no idea what the effect of the operation will do to him if we did it when he was in a comatose state".

There was silence until the first doctor spoke again. "There is something that all of you should be warned". Everyone stared at him hoping that it won't be anymore bad news.

"His emotions are slightly emotional right now because of the loss of his eyesight. We managed to calm him down so he is sleeping right now. Hopefully, he will be alright when he woke up".

"Besides that, there is something that we need to tell you also", said the no 3 doctor

What is it?" asked Atobe.

"He lost some of his memories".

"Wh-what do you mean by _some_?" Haruto asked bravely.

"He has no idea who the four of you were. The people he remembered was Yukimura-san, Haruto-san and of course his family. We deduced that it might the way his mind to seal off the memories that might hurt him. The memory loss might be temporary or it might be permanent".

The four of them felt a stabbed in their heart. Now they know how it felt to be betrayed by their love ones. When they got together, they had made a promise to each other and that was not to forget each other.

"Se-seal o-off. N-no", Fuji said before fainting.

"Syuu!" Tezuka called out before catching him before he hits the floor. The news was too much for him since among the five of them, he was the one that had spent the most time with Ryoma. Between the five of them, Fuji and Ryoma has the longest relationship since they are the one that got the other 3 to join in with them making it into an OT5.

The first doctor quickly went to Fuji's side to check him. He instructed the passing nurse to bring him to the available room. Tezuka carried him bridal style and followed the nurse leaving Atobe and Sanada.

"A-arigatou", Haruto said. The doctors and nurses just nodded in acknowledgement before leaving the four of them. Yukimura opened the door and walked into Ryoma's room.

Ryoma was sleeping peacefully. For the first time in 2 years, Yukimura saw Ryoma sleeping without all the machines and he was relieved. The removal of all the machines indicates that his friend is truly back. He put his hand in his pockets and walked casually and quietly towards his friend. He finally had his smile back in his face.

Seeing the smile on Yukimura's face, Haruto smiled also. That smile was lost two years ago when Master Ryoma was involved in the accident. For two whole years, he had never seen Yukimura so happy. He had gone back to his old self.

Yukimura doesn't care whether Ryoma is blind or not. He doesn't care either Ryoma will accept the operation or not. Inside, he was really glad that his friend is back and no matter what happen in the future, he promised himself that he would always be there for his friend.

When Atobe and Sanada saw Ryoma from the doorway, they can feel their happiness, sadness, guilty and anger fighting inside them. They were happy that Ryoma was finally awake and yet sad because Ryoma cannot remember them. They feel guilty because it was they that had caused Ryoma to be blind and anger for the person responsible for getting Ryoma into an accident.

--

Tezuka was sitting beside Fuji in another ward waiting for him to wake up. He was holding his right hand with his left hand while the other hand was brushing Fuji's hair subconsciously.

He really had no idea what to do if Ryoma had forgotten about them. He blamed himself for not subduing his anger 2 years ago when he found the photos. All this had happened because it was he that found the photos. He was starting to blame himself when he felt Fuji stirred.

"Syuu", Tezuka called out softly to him. Fuji opened his eyes and saw Tezuka's worried eyes.

"Mitsu. I-is it true that Ryo-chan forgot about us?" Fuji asked carefully. He was really afraid of the truth and inside him; he was wishing that all of this were just a dream.

Seeing his scared expression, Tezuka really doesn't have the heart to tell Fuji that it was true that Ryoma had forgotten about them. But inside him, he knew that he can't hide it from Fuji as the secret would be out if he met Ryoma. Not trusting himself to speak, he nodded.

Tezuka's confirmation caused Fuji to break down. Tezuka stood up and sat the bedside. He pulled Fuji up and let him cry into his chest. Inside, he knew how much Fuji cherished the memories they made together as a five some.

When Ryoma leaved them, Fuji was the one who took the longest time to recover from the depression. He was the one who will always called out Ryoma's name in the sleep and constantly had nightmares about seeing Ryoma covered in blood. It took almost a year to bring him back and also to stop the nightmares.

After a few minutes, Tezuka heard the door opened. He heard two people walking in and he knew that it was Atobe and Sanada. Both of them walked towards them and the four of them huddled together.

"Shh…it's okay, Syuu", Sanada whispered to Fuji's ears.

"Yea, it's okay. If Ryoma cannot remember us, then we just have to make him remember", Atobe said.

"The doctor said that it won't be permanent. We can bring him to where we make out happy memories. He would surely remember them".

"What if he still cannot remember?" Fuji asked.

"Then we can make new memories then. I know that some memories cannot just be replaced like that, but just this, we can make Ryoma forget about all the pain we had caused him as some memories were better not to be remembered".

"But…but…the memories that we made together were too precious to be forgotten".

"Shh…Syuu, we know that but we can't change that. If we want Ryoma to remember all the memories, then he will remember the memories where we broke our promise. I know this was a selfish act, but I really don't want Ryoma to see those betrayed eyes in Ryoma ever again", Tezuka said.

"It hurts, Mitsu. Now I know how Ryoma felt when we broke the promise. Now it was his turn to break the promise. It hurts".

"D-did we really let Ryoma felt this feeling…" Sanada whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Ryoma woke up, his brain was processing very slow. He tried to open his eyes but his eyelids were really heavy. His body also felt heavy. He tried to move his body but it refused his command. It seems like nothing was sent to his limb even though his brain was giving command. He heard someone calling him and wished that that person would shut up and let him sleep.

He tried to go to sleep but failed. In the end, he gave up and opened his eyes. What greeted him was complete darkness. He blinked a few time and whenever he opened his eyes, only darkness will greet him.

"Ryoma, you are finally awake". Yukimura placed his book aside. Then he stood up to help Ryoma to sit up on the bed.

"Seiichi, is that you?"

"Aa".

"Can you please switch on the lights? It's so dark".

"…Ryoma…"

"Hmm?"

"…you…you are blind".

"Blind? What you mean by blind!? Just switch on the lights!" Ryoma felt his anger rising.

"…The lights are on, Ryoma. You…you are blind".

"Stop playing Seiichi! It is not funny", he hissed. He really hated this game that Yukimura was playing. His body doesn't felt tired anymore. For unknown reason, he felt his body starting to act under his command.

"…I…I'm not…not lying". Ryoma was totally shocked. He can't accept it. He grabbed the nearest thing which was the cup at the bedside table and threw it at where he thought Yukimura was standing.

Luckily, Yukimura reacted quickly enough and managed to duck it. The glass hit the wall and breaks into pieces. Ryoma then grabbed a book and threw it at the same direction but he didn't knew that Yukimura had already by his side. After he had thrown the book he held on to Ryoma's hands together.

"Calm down Ryoma". Ryoma kicked around and finally made contact with Yukimura's stomach.

Yukimura cried out in pain clutching his stomach. Ryoma finally got his hands release and grabbed the nearest available stuff to throw. He grabbed what felt like a long thing. The place he was holding was made by wood and it was quite light. When he held it, he heard a gasp.

The next thing he knew was he was fighting with Yukimura for the particular object. He heard the door opened and realised that Yukimura got distracted. He heard the person who entered the room called out Yukimura and grabbing the chance, Ryoma pull back the thing and the next thing he knew, he heard Yukimura shouted in pain. Realising that the object he was holding was a knife, he gasped.

"Yukimura-kun!!" Haruto called out when he saw Ryoma cutting him. He quickly ran to the bed and snatched the knife away. He put the knife far away from Ryoma reached.

"Oh god! No! Seiichi", Ryoma said and he felt for Yukimura's hand. When he managed touched Yukimura, he also felt not only flesh but also something that felt like liquid. He realised that it was blood since the he can smell the coppery smell of blood.

Haruto grabbed the blanket that was on the sofa and ran towards the bed. Using the blanket, he wrapped around the wound.

"Master Ryoma please pressed it here. I'll go call a doctor", Haruto said as he guided Ryoma's hand to the wound. Ryoma followed Haruto's instruction as he pressed on the wound. He heard Yukimura gasped out in pain. Haruto quickly ran out and called out for doctor's help.

_To be continued…_

A/N: Satisfied with the punishment I gave them. I'm evil, aren't I? Who had started to feel pity for the OT4 already? Please tell me XD okay, now the question is; where did Ryoma cut Yukimura? Fufufufu!! I'm so EVIL. See you all next time.

-Yuujirou-


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei.

**Pairings**: OT5

**A/N**: Here is the second chapter. To let the readers know, I won't be updating so frequent after this chapter as the school starts on Monday. Most probably I'll update at this coming Friday or Saturday. So look forward to it.

**Review reply**:

TeNsHi No ToIkI, DemonGirl13…Why? That will be the only way for Ryoma to calm him down. From my point of view, I feel that Ryoma is not the type of person who can be talked into XD

SuperstarGirl31…Mura-baby? ROTFLOL!! No offence.

Yoshikochan…you are the second person that I knew that called Yukimura mama. I know he is girlish, but he really doesn't look like a mother at all.

Jessica…my evil twin!!

Yaoikitten23…don't worry, it will be an OT5. Don't plan to change the pairing and I prefer happy ending than sad ending anyway. (winks)

TUrNtOfAcEtHiSwAy…I'm a sadistic person and I love to torture the readers cause I'm evil. Alright, here is the second chapter I promised you XD

To whomever that reviewed, thanks a lot. Here's another chapter for you all.

_To the story then…_

Chapter 5

"Go-gomen Seiichi", Ryoma apologised. He felt very guilty for hurting his best friend.

"It's okay. It's just a cut. Don't fret too much", Yukimura said with difficulty. The pain was really unbearable since the cut was deep.

"Don't lie to me, Seiichi", Ryoma said.

"How do you know I'm lying?" asked Yukimura curiously. 'I know I have a habit of not looking at the person when lying and usually he detect my lie by looking at my expression but currently he is blind. So how does he know that I'm lying?'

Yukimura look at Ryoma's eyes. His eyes were not the usual lively and full of hope gold colour anymore. It was dull and there are traces of white piece of membrane covering his eyes.

(A/N: Has anybody seen cataract before? It has a thin membrane or something that's covering the eyes. Something likes that.)

"First, your pitch was slightly higher than usual. Secondly, I can smell a lot of blood. I might be blind but my other senses are still working perfectly. Third, you don't know how to lie. Mada mada dane", Ryoma said with his trademark smirk on his face.

Yukimura laugh lightly, his pain was temporary forgotten. "What are you laughing at?"

"Your smirk and your 'mada mada dane'. It's is such a long time ago that I saw and hear that. Truthfully, I kind of miss it".

"Che!" After a few minutes of silence, Ryoma said again, "There are coming".

"Huh?" Right after, one nurse and a doctor came in with Haruto in front of them. The doctor and the nurse walked towards them hurriedly.

"Echizen-san, please remove your hand", the nurse said. Ryoma removed his hand hesitantly. The nurse took away the blanket and saw a gash on Yukimura's forearm. The doctor bends down to examine it to check how deep the cut was. Yukimura hissed when the doctor touched the wound.

"Will he be alright?" asked Ryoma, concerned.

"Don't worry, Echizen-san. Even though the cut was deep but it was not life threatening. Furthermore, the muscles were not cut so it will be alright", the doctor explained as he wrapped a temporary bandage for Yukimura.

"I see". Ryoma sighed in relieved.

"Alright, Yukimura-san, please follow me. We need to get the wound disinfected, just in case".

"Okay". Yukimura stood up and followed the doctor. When he passed Haruto, he said, "Haruto, please change Ryoma's clothes. There's blood on it".

"Okay", Haruto said as he walked towards the closet and took out a set of Ryoma's clothes. He then walked towards Ryoma and said, "Master Ryoma, let's get you change. There's blood on the clothes you are wearing".

"…Haruto?" asked Ryoma, unsure about who the voice belonged to.

"Aa. I'm Haruto", Haruto said as he helped Ryoma to change. When they were changing, Sanada opened the door with Tezuka, Atobe and Fuji behind him. When they saw the scars on Ryoma's body, they were shocked. They just got rooted on the spot. The once flawless body were now covered in scars. When Ryoma turned around with his back facing them, they saw a scar that span from the right shoulder to the left hip.

"Who is there?" Ryoma asked when he heard the door opened. Haruto looked at the door and saw his four masters standing there, rooted on the spot with wide eyes. Haruto followed their gaze to Ryoma's body and instantly he knew what was the caused of their expression.

"Ohh…They are my masters and also your …" Haruto trailed off as he was uncertain whether to say the word 'lovers' or 'friends'.

Seeing the conflict in Haruto's eyes, Fuji intercepted and said, "Friends".

"What's your name?" Ryoma asked, curiosity lining his voice. The four of them felt a stabbed in their heart.

'Ryoma really forgot about us', the four of them thought. Fuji bravely walked towards Ryoma and introduced himself.

"Hajime mashite. I'm Fuji Syuusuke", Fuji said with his usual smile on his face. Tezuka then walked to Fuji side and introduced himself. The next one was Sanada and lastly was Atobe with his usual flashy introduction.

"Monkey King", Ryoma said.

Ryoma heard the four of them gasped. Then Tezuka spoke up, "Ryoma, you remembered?"

"Iie. It's just that he act like the king of the monkeys", Ryoma said with a smirk. Ryoma heard all of them snickered except for the king of the monkeys. "What?"

"You don't change at all even though you lost your memories Master Ryoma".

"Yea. As bratty as every", Fuji added.

"Che! Ohh…Seiichi is back". All of them look at him confusedly wondering how he knew that Yukimura is back when he is blind. Furthermore, they didn't even hear the door opened.

"What are you talking about, brat. There's nobody on the door".

"Stop calling me brat, Monkey King. I said he's back. I didn't say he is right at the door".

"You!" Right at the moment, the door opened. It was Yukimura. The rest of them were shocked speechless.

"Ryoma, don't tell me you had became a psychic?"

"No, I'm not!"

"Apparently his hearing had sharpened considerably to match up with his inability to see". Haruto said. Seeing their expression, he added, "I asked the doctor".

"What are you all doing here", Yukimura hissed when he spotted Ryoma's lovers.

"Why can't we be here?" Fuji asked.

"I know what you are thinking Seiichi. This time we won't give up so easily".

"Is the pain you inflicted on him not enough? Leave!"

"Seiichi, we are not here to inflict any pain on Ryoma. We are here to support him and helped him to regain his memories".

"Hah! Help him to regain his memories. He will have a better life if he didn't regain any of his memories about the four of you!"

"How dare you! The ten years of memories we made are-" Fuji said but was cut off by Yukimura.

"Ohh? I didn't know that the ten years of memories worth so much?" Yukimura said sarcastically before adding, "If it worth so much, then why did the four of you chase him out when all of you discovered the photos? Then tell me why it took two years for you all to visits him? TELL ME WHY!?"

The four of them just look down on the floor. Look like this time, Yukimura had hit the jackpot.

"Ohh...got nothing to say? That is certainly a surprise. I'm even more surprised when the mighty Atobe Keigo has nothing to defend himself". Yukimura added the last sentence to spite off Atobe. He knew that it was Atobe who called off the relationship, so the blame lies on him.

"How dare you!" Fuji said, pissed. He walked towards Yukimura to give him a slap but was stopped by Haruto.

"Master Fuji, please stop and Yukimura-kun, you too", Said Haruto who was now besides Fuji holding his hand.

"Arghh!!" Ryoma shouted in pain. They turned their attention to Ryoma and saw him clutching his head. His palm was on the temples pressing it and his hands were grabbing his hair.

"Ryoma!" Yukimura called out as he ran towards Ryoma's side. "What happened?"

"I-It h-hurts", hissed Ryoma. Haruto ran out of the room to call for a doctor's help.

"How?" He asked softly while his hands were trying to stop Ryoma from pulling his hair but unsuccessful as his left hand hurts. Sanada and Tezuka walked quickly towards the bed to help him as they realised that Yukimura was having difficulties. They managed to pull Ryoma's hands away from his head and restrained his hand from hitting them.

"Fl-flashbacks. F-fast. Hu-hurts", Ryoma said with strained voice.

"It's alright, Ryoma. Calm down. Don't think of anything. Relax", Yukimura said in a soft voice to soothe him out. Tezuka and Sanada could feel Ryoma's body relaxed and his face were not contorted in pain anymore. Right at the moment, the doctor walked in as his nurse chased them out of them room.

Outside the room, Yukimura and the four of them were arguing but more on Yukimura throwing sarcastic remarks. The four of them were quiet. Inside them, they knew that what Yukimura said was the truth even though the truth could be very cruel sometimes. They also knew that they don't have the right to say anything since they were the ones who refused to see the truth two years ago.

"Yukimura-kun, it's enough", Haruto said to stop Yukimura. He knew that Yukimura was really angry with his masters when both of them tried so hard to convince the four of them that Ryoma didn't betrayed them. Two years of bottled up anger was at last being released.

"Haruto. They-", Yukimura said.

"It's enough, Yukimura-kun. I know my masters are guilty but let Master Ryoma judge it. This is his choice, not ours", Haruto said as he pacified the blue-haired man.

"Fine. But on one condition".

"What is it?" Tezuka asked.

"I'll give you all half year to get Ryoma to remember _if_ he wants to remember his past. If in that one-year time, he still couldn't remember, I'll take him away from all of you and all of you has to promise me that you won't disturbed him ever again".

"Ha-half year. Tha-" Fuji said.

"Not enough? At least its half year and not 2 months", Yukimura said with a smirk on his face.

"Fine. We accept the condition".

"Oh yea, there's one more thing. In that half-year time, I want to see a smile on his face".

"That won't be a problem", Atobe said confidently.

"_And _I don't want to see Ryoma shed even a tear".

"We agreed on the terms", said Sanada.

"Hmmph! You better remembered what you had promised. If I ever see Ryoma cried or get hurt, I am going to take him away from all of you".

"We won't hurt him", said Fuji confidently.

"Let's see then. It had happened once and it can happen once again".

"You! Arghh! If we are not in the hospital, I'm so going to punch you right now", Atobe said holding up his anger. Yukimura just smiled at him to piss him off further.

"You are welcomed to do it. Remember what you had promised me. I really want to see his happy face again', Yukimura muttered the last sentence to his self.

"We do too, Seiichi", Sanada said as he gave his friend a hug. They broke off when the doctor came out.

"How is he?" Fuji asked.

"The headache had stop and currently, he is sleeping".

"What really happened?" Atobe asked with hints of concern in his voice.

"Apparently, he forced himself to remember what he had forgotten and that triggered his headache. Therefore, please stop him from trying to remember forcefully as it might worsen his condition. Let his memories come to him naturally", said the doctor as he walked away from the group.

Yukimura heaved a sighed, relieved that it was nothing serious. He then walked towards to room before he was stopped by Sanada's hand on his shoulder. "What do you want?"

"There is something that I would like to ask you and Haruto".

"What is it?"

"Who was the one that caused Ryoma to get into the car accident?" asked Sanada bravely. There were slight hints of fear in his voice when he felt his friend stiffen slightly.

"It…it was him", Yukimura said as he shivered slightly in fear.

"Who are you referring to?" Fuji asked, not catching on what Yukimura had said.

"That person who had kidnapped Master Ryoma once", Haruto said. Yukimura and Haruto could see their eyes went wide opened with shocked when they realised who they were referring too.

"You mean _him_?" Tezuka asked to confirm.

"Aa. _Him_".

"But how?! He was supposed to be in jail during that time!" Atobe said, close to shouting.

"He broke out of jail a few weeks before Master Ryoma got into the accident. We suspected it was him", Haruto said.

"What do you mean _suspected_?" Sanada asked.

"The culprit was not found until now. The case is still open", said Yukimura.

"What!" Atobe exclaimed. "You mean until now there is still _no_ progress in the case?!"

"Yes", Yukimura replied him sharply while glaring at Atobe.

_To be continued…_

A/N: Who is he? Find out in the next update! I'M EVIL!!

-Yuujirou-


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei.

**Pairings**: OT5

**A/N**: Thanks to my homework and laziness, i updated one day late and I'm really sorry about that!! Hopefully that didn't made all of you wait too much. Oh yea, I almost forgot. Today is Malaysia's Independence Day!

**Review reply**:

tUrNtOfAcEtHiSwAy…Thank you for your compliment. XD The torturing of the OT4 will be in another 1 or 2 more chapter. Right now I'm concentrating on catching the culprit and solving the case.

DemonGirl13…All wrong! You will find out when you read this chapter.

Akutsu…Haha! I knew I messed up my sentences and grammar because I didn't bother to proofread it. Sorry.

ReenaYuki-hime…Haha! I'm evil and also sadistic.

Jessica…Evil twin? Means both of us loves to torture people since you asked me to make them suffer.

-Hime-of-the-shadow…What's IDK? Hmmm…I'll try to put it in when I'm done torturing some of them. Currently, I'm still in the mood of torturing the four of them together.

To whomever that reviewed, thanks a lot. Here's another chapter for you all.

_To the story then…_

Chapter 6

Yukimura walked into the room leaving the four of them outside the room as Haruto walked away to calmed himself down. He remembered when he first reported to the police that the accident were not plainly an accident. The officer in charged of the case just brushed him off nonchalantly and told him that it was an accident and nothing more without investigation.

At that time he was so pissed with the officer's attitude that he punched him right on the cheek. He was almost thrown into a jail for assaulting the police but luckily for him, his cousin was there. His cousin managed to persuade the officer from reporting Haruto with a condition that Haruto apologised to him.

A few days later, his cousin told him that he would be taking over the case and with his cousin's help, the case was declared as an attempted murder case instead of an accident. So far, his cousin has no luck on this case, as there were no witness during the accident as the road was deserted.

The only suspect they have was that person but he was so good at hiding that until now, the police still didn't manage to locate his whereabouts. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt somebody's hand on his shoulder.

He turned around and saw Fuji behind him with his usual smile on his face. "Master Fuji".

"Haruto, are you okay?"

"Aa". Haruto said. Fuji let go of his shoulder and walked to stand beside Haruto.

"Gomen".

"Huh? Why are you apologising, Master Fuji? You didn't do anything wrong".

"I did actually or should I say, _we_ did. Because of our ignorance and pride to admit our wrong, you had to take care of things that are supposed to be our responsibility".

"It's okay Master Fuji. I knew that the photos really hurt the four of you. But to be truthful, I think the person who got hurt the most was Master Ryoma. It took him months for him to come up with a really good plan to celebrate the anniversary but something like this has to happen", Haruto said sadly.

"We-"

"This was not your fault, Master Fuji so stop apologising". Fuji smile at that statement. "The only one at the fault was that man. He was the caused of everything that had happened these two years".

"Why? Why he wanted Ryoma dead?" Fuji asked nobody as A tear trickled down his cheek.

"I wanted to know the reason as to why all this happened. There are so many questions in my head that I had no idea which one to ask first when we capture him".

"I still remember how nice he was to Ryoma when they first met. He used to be a very nice and kind person. There was always a smile on his face and his straightforwardness attitude was the one that made the four of us to realised our feelings towards Ryoma back then when we were still on college".

"Yea. He was also the one who helped Master Atobe when the company was having money crisis and together with Master Atobe, both of them managed to save the company from going bankrupt. I can't believe that he was Master Ryoma's best friend and also his manager. I can still remember very clearly how betrayed Master Ryoma looked like when we found him in the abandoned warehouse".

"I wondered what happened in the time when he went missing and what was the story behind all this. Why didn't you tell us anything, Daichi…?"

"Fuji…" Haruto and Fuji turned around with his tear stricken face. There stood Tezuka with one hand in his pocket and the other hand stretched out offering his comfort to Fuji. Fuji walked towards Tezuka and buried his face in Tezuka's chest.

Tezuka placed his hand on Fuji's hair and ran his fingers through Fuji's chestnut coloured hair. Haruto gave Tezuka a small apologetic smile for making Fuji remembering the past. Tezuka shook his head slightly telling him that it wasn't his fault.

Haruto bowed to Tezuka before leaving the two of them alone. He walked towards where Ryoma's room and on the way, he met Atobe talking on the phone. He bowed again before walking away but was stopped by Atobe grabbing his arm.

"Is there anything I could do for you, Master Atobe?"

"Yes. Who was the one in charged of this case?"

"It's my cousin, Master Atobe".

"What's his name?"

"Minoru, Yoshiro Minoru".

"Ok", Atobe said. He then resumed his talking with the person on the phone and Haruto walked away. When he was walking away, he caught a few words like 'investigate', 'capture' and 'help'. He smiled to himself, as he knew that with Master Atobe's help, the case could be solved quickly.

When he reached the room, Yukimura was sitting on Ryoma's right hand side while Sanada was sitting on the left hand side of Ryoma. They seem to be talking about something in the past and he realised that Yukimura seemed more relaxed.

He was smiling and there were no wrinkles or frown on his liked he used to two years ago. Right now, he is the Yukimura that he known off. Haruto walked away so that he would not disturb both of them.

'Looks like things will go back to normal soon', Haruto thought but he had no idea that things are going to be far from being normal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryoma was sitting on the bed with everybody on his side. The doctor had just left them alone after explaining his eyes condition. The room was quiet as they study Ryoma's expression about the matter on hand.

All of them were praying hard that he will accept the operation but somewhere in their heart they knew that he would never accept the operation. They knew Ryoma being a handicapped person.

They shuddered slightly as they remembered the time when Ryoma got into accident and was unable to walk for a month and had to go for rehabilitations. That really was a nightmare for each of them.

"Ryoma…Let's decide later", Yukimura said trying to distract Ryoma. There were no respond from the emerald haired boy as he continues to think about it.

Yukimura made eyes contact with the rest of the occupants and they had the same expression as his. Worry. Their attention was fixed on the door when they heard a knock.

"Come in", Sanada said. The door opened and there a stood a younger version of Haruto. He had hazel eyes and his hair colour were really dark red almost black. He wore an earring on the left ear.

"Minoru! What are you doing here?" Haruto asked. Minoru flashed him his badge and a notepad. He then walked towards the bed and stop at the end of the bed.

"So, I supposed you are Echizen Ryoma?"

Ryoma nodded. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Yoshiro Minoru and I'm from the Tokyo Police. I'm here to questions you about the accident that you were in two years ago. So, can I start now?"

"Yes".

"Can you still remember what hit you that day?"

"A truck. To be specific it was a heavy duty truck".

Minoru jotted down what Ryoma had said. Then he asked again, "Can you remember the number plat of the truck?"

"Ugh…" Ryoma clutched his head as he felt as if his head being hit by a big rock.

"Ryoma!" Yukimura his ex-lover called out.

"I-I'm fine".

"You should stop thinking, Ryoma. If you can't remember, don't force yourself", Tezuka said.

"What Tezuka said is true. We don't want you to have another attack like yesterday again", said Fuji.

"Minoru, you should leave", Haruto said as he chased his cousin out.

"Wait".

"Brat, don't be stubborn", Atobe said.

"I'm not being stubborn!" retorted Ryoma.

"If you are not being stubborn, then your headache would already subsided by now!"

"Master Ryoma, please stop forcing yourself to remember", Haruto said almost pleadingly.

"XXXX", Ryoma said softly.

"What are you saying, Ryo-chan?" Fuji said.

"That's it. The number is XXXX".

"Thank you so much. At least right now, there were some leads to on the case and that will definitely stop Haruto from badgering me", Minoru said happily.

"Minoru!" Haruto called out as he covered his cousin's mouth.

"Lempph gomph oommph oph moph!" Minoru said as he countered Haruto's grip.

(Translation: Let go of me!)

After he had managed to regain his breathe, he asked again, "This is the last question. Did you manage to see who the driver was?"

"…" All of them look at Ryoma and saw his expression. This expression confirmed their suspicion after all.

"Echizen-san?"

"…I-It's Daichi…Hideki Daichi. But how can that be? No! It can't be. It's impossible!"

"Ryoma calm down", Sanada said.

"Heh! Looks like your suspicion is correct, my dear cousin".

"Aa".

"How can it be him?! He was supposed to be in jail during that time. The judge sentenced him to a 2 years prison! He can't be at two places at once!"

"He managed escape from prison weeks ago before your accident, Ryoma", Yukimura explained.

"How do you know, Seiichi?"

"Haruto told me".

"And I'm the one who told Haruto", Minoru said. "The next day after you got into an accident, he called me check whether this person was still on jail or not. You should hear the way he asked me. It's really rare for him to lose his cool". Haruto blushed slightly at that.

The occupants of the room chuckled lightly before saying, "Thank you, Haruto for being so concern about me".

"You are welcome, Master Ryoma".

"Oh well. I should go. Thanks a lot for your cooperation, Echizen Ryoma. If there is anything that I would ask, I will come again. Ja!" Minoru then walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ryoma…"

"Yes Seiichi?"

"What's your decision?"

"On?"

"The operation. Don't tell me you forgot about it".

"I think I will go on with the operation".

"Really?"

"Aa. I think I'll take the chance".

Yukimura sighed in relieved before saying, "I thought you were going to refuse the operation".

"I was about too but then, I remembered kaa-san's words".

"Rinko-san?"

"Aa. She once told me that escaping was not a solution. That's why I decided to face the operation".

'Thank you Rinko-san', Yukimura thought.

_To be continued…_

A/N: So, are all of you satisfied with this chapter? Now all of you knew who the bad person is. One question answered and the next questions are what make him hate Ryoma so much and will Ryoma be all right? Find out next chapter. This chapter is not proofread so forgive me about the grammars. Ja!

-Yuujirou-


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei.

**Pairings**: OT5

**A/N**: Am I late? Oh well, I didn't say when is my next update so I'm not late XD I'm evil for making you all wait, aren't I? Ok. Here are the reasons. Last Saturday, I have school so it totally cut off my time to type. When I came back, I was so tired that I slept 4 hours straight in the afternoon. On Sunday, I got really lazy to think so I just sat in front of computer and read mangas. So, that's the reason for my slow update. Hehe!

**Review reply**:

FallenAngel Sayu…Daichi Hideki is an OC. I don't have any heart to put PoT's characters as the bad guy

tUrNtOfAcEtHiSwAy…hehe! I just love torturing the readers. It's fun to torture them. You are also torturing the readers for not updating. The pot calling the kettle black XD

Subaru….I think you mess up Nanako with Rinko. Rinko is Ryoma's mother and Nanako is Ryoma's cousin.

TeNsHi No ToIkI…I've edited it already. I didn't realise about it. Thanks for telling me.

Jessica….I see. Eh he, I'm a bit blur sometimes. Really? I thought people would be calling you evil XD

To whomever that reviewed, thanks a lot. Here's another chapter for you all.

_To the story then…_

Chapter 7

The door to the Ryoma's room opened and came in his ex-lovers. Yukimura turned his attention from Ryoma's sleeping face towards them.

"How's he?" Sanada asked.

"Just feel asleep", Yukimura said as he turned back his attention to Ryoma's serene face. Fuji walked towards Ryoma's right side which was opposite of Yukimura. He sat on the vacant chair and swept aside the fringes that were covering Ryoma's closed eyes. Tezuka stand behind him with his hands crossed on his chest looking down on Ryoma with the same loving expression as Fuji.

As for Sanada, he walked towards Yukimura's side and sat on the left hand side of the bed. His left hand was holding Ryoma's left hand and he smiled slightly when he saw how cute Ryoma's sleeping was.

As for Atobe, he was standing at the foot of the bed with his hand on the table and his head resting on his intertwined fingers. He was totally absorbed with Ryoma's face and features.

"He accepted", Yukimura spoke suddenly, breaking of the silence.

"Huh?" Fuji and Tezuka looked up and stared at Yukimura.

"Accept what?" Sanada asked, puzzled.

"The operation", Yukimura said.

The four of them was dumbfounded. They were thinking that it must have been a joke since they knew inwardly that Ryoma hate to accept help. The operation carried a risk where he had to receive help from people.

"Can you repeat what you say?" Atobe asked.

"I say, Ryoma accepted the operation, you deaf", Yukimura said slowly while looking at Atobe. He was enunciating the words one by one like teaching a baby how to talk.

"How dare you call ore-sama deaf", retorted Atobe with his high and mighty tone.

"Are you sure, Seiichi?" Sanada asked to confirm.

"Aa. I asked him just now and he replied that he is going on with the operation".

"What change his mind?" Tezuka asked.

"Rinko-san".

"Huh? Rinko-san is dead. How could she change his mind?" Fuji asked.

"He remembered what Rinko-san had told him once a long time ago that 'escaping is not a solution'".

Inside each of them, they thought, 'Thank you Rinko-san'. The room feel into silence again before it was broke off by knock on the door.

"Come in", Yukimura said. The door opened and came in Haruto looking very happy and glad.

"Is it done?' Yukimura asked. Haruto smiled at Yukimura and walked towards him.

"Good".

"Done what?" Tezuka asked.

"The procedures needed for the operation".

"How dare you arrange the operation without consulting with ore-sama?"

"I don't remember you being the guardian for Ryoma", Yukimura replied sarcastically. "I remembered that you relieved that position 2 years ago when you _kicked_ Ryoma out".

Atobe opened his mouth to object but close his mouth back when nothing came out. Meanwhile, Yukimura turned his attention once again to Haruto and asked, "When will it be?"

"Two days from now", answered Haruto. After Haruto said that, everyone looked at Ryoma's sleeping face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the day before the operation and Atobe with Sanada was walking outside under the sunshine in the hospital garden. Tezuka and Fuji were inside the room talking with Ryoma's doctor about the preparation for the operation. Tezuka had sent him out of the doctor's office because he kept on commenting and indirectly making the doctor loses his confidence in succeeding the operation.

Sanada had followed him out to get him calm down. He knew that inwardly, Atobe was really worried about the operation and wanted to voice out his concern but it is just not his nature to say things directly.

Both of them were sitting on the bench with Sanada's hands wrapping around Atobe's waist. Atobe's head was resting on Sanada's chest. They were onjoying themselves when Atobe's phone rang. He fished out his phone out from his long overcoat's pocket.

"What is it, Kakei?"

"**Atobe-sama, Daichi Hideki had been spotted".**

"Where?!" Atobe asked as he sat up straight.

"**The apartment located beside the hospital".**

"Watch him!" Atobe commanded as he cut of the line.

"What is Kei? You looked anxious", Sanada asked as he took hold of Atobe's right hand.

"Daichi had been spotted at that apartment", Atobe said as he pointed to the apartment located just beside the hospital.

"What! That means he found out that Ryoma is awake. But how can that be? We had already asked the hospital to keep it quiet".

"I don't know, Gen. We needs to tell Mitsu, Syuu and Haruto", Atobe said as he stood up.

Sanada stood up and said, "You forgot about Seiichi".

"He doesn't need to know", Atobe said with a slightly angry tone. Sanada chuckled slightly at Atobe's childish attitude.

"He needs to know", Sanada said as he looked down on his lover.

"No he doesn't".

Sanada shook his head slightly with a small smile on his face. "He needs to know. Even if we didn't tell him, he is bound to know about it also when he saw the heavy securities around the hospital".

"…"

"Let's go in".

--

"What!" Yukimura exclaimed. Ryoma flinched slightly since he was the nearest to Yukimura.

"Seiichi, my ears", Ryoma said.

"Gomen", apologised Yukimura.

"Are sure it's him, Master Atobe?"

"Aa. There's no mistake. Kakei sent me his photo and I confirmed it. He tried to captured him but failed", Atobe said.

"With Daichi being spotted around here, then most likely that we have to postponed the operation until he was captured", Tezuka said.

"No. I'm not allowing you all to postpone the operation", Ryoma said.

"But-" Yukimura said but was cut off by Ryoma.

"No 'but' Seiichi. I'm going on with the operation and whatever that you all have to say, it will be a 'no'. There's one more thing, can you please asked all the bodyguards of yours to get out of this room", Ryoma said as he points to the at least 10 big built bodyguards standing like a piece of statue in the ward.

"No", Atobe said.

"Get. Them. Out. Of. The. Room".

"No".

"Fine then. I'll be the one that go out of the room", Ryoma said as he stood up and walked towards the door. One of the bodyguards stepped in Ryoma's path to stop him from walking out. Ryoma kicked him on the 'spot' causing the bodyguard to clutch his 'part'.

'Oww…" Ryoma's ex-lovers thought. Each one of them had a taste of Ryoma's kicking and they knew that it really hurts. That happens when they first met him.

Another bodyguard step in. He kept his legs close together and not far apart like the first bodyguard thinking that he will be able to protect his 'part'. Ryoma stomped on his toes causing him to hoop on one place and that make way for Ryoma's to him on that 'part'. Ryoma continue to walk towards the door.

Seeing that two of his best bodyguards had been defeated, Atobe snapped his fingers asking them to go out. The remaining bodyguards walked hurriedly out of the room leaving the two poor bodyguards on the floor.

"There. They are out of the room", Atobe said in a defeated tone. Ryoma turned around to face him with a smug smirk and walked back to his bed.

"You are still so good even though you are blind, Ryoma", Yukimura said.

"Arigatou, Seiichi". Tezuka, Sanada and Fuji sighed slightly before staring at Ryoma.

'He is still so good at kicking', Atobe thought. 'I thought he would not be able to execute that kick anymore because of his blindness, but looks like I'm wrong'. Atobe's was snapped out of his thought when he heard a knock on the door.

The door opened and there was the doctor standing in the doorway. He stumbled slightly when his leg caught one of the bodyguards leg. He looked down and saw the two bodyguards lying down on the floor clutching their private part.

"Err…May I ask what happened here?"

"I-It's nothing, Sensei", Yukimura said.

"O-ok", the doctor said as he walked towards the bed avoiding the bodyguards that were lying on the floor. "So, Echizen-san, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine". The doctor jotted down something on the clipboard.

"Are you ready for the operation?" Ryoma nodded. "Okay. You will be on drip today and the operation will starts at 9 a.m. tomorrow".

"Okay. Then I will be seeing you tomorrow then".

"Aa". The doctor put back the clipboard at the foot of the bed before walking out of the ward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Echizen-san, please put on this", the nurse said as she handed him the attire which was specifically for operation.

(A/N: I'm not sure what it is called. Who ever that know, please let me know)

Ryoma took the attire and stripped right in front of the nurse. The poor nurse blushed as red as tomato before turning around with her back facing Ryoma. The door opened and came in Yukimura.

He looked at the poor nurse then to Ryoma who was trying to wear the clothes. Seeing her blushed face, he knew instantly that Ryoma had stripped right in front of her.

"Urm…Why don't you go out first", Yukimura said to her gently. "I'll take care of him".

"Thanks", the nurse said softly before running out of the room.

Yukimura walked towards Ryoma and said, "You shouldn't undress in front of the poor nurse".

"Why?"

Yukimura chuckled lightly before saying, "The nurse is a she. Some more she is young and yet you undress right if front of her. What do you think?"

"She could just hand me the clothes then turn away. Ugh…Why does this have to be so hard to wear?"

Yukimura looked at Ryoma's hand and realised that he was trying to wear the pants on his body. "Ryoma, that's the bottom, not the top".

"I see. Oh well…" Ryoma put away the pants and took the top and started wearing it. After he had done wearing the clothes, he asked, "Where are Fuji-sempai, Tezuka-sempai, Atobe-sempai, Sanada-sempai and Haruto?"

"Oh…they were already in the waiting room outside the operation room", Yukimura said.

"You are lying, Seiichi".

"Ish…Why are you so smart in detecting my lie?"

"Why? Because you are bad at lying", Ryoma said with a smug smirk on his face. "So, where are they?"

"Daichi pass the bodyguards. Now they are searching for him".

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** What do you people think of Yukimura joining the OT5? If you didn't support the pairing, please let me know whom do you want to pair Yukimura with. I feel kind off sad when Yukimura sacrificed so much and he deserved some happiness and I was thinking about love. So tell me what you people think about it. You can let me know through review or PM. Sorry for the grammar mistakes again since I'm very lazy at proofreading right now. I'm too excited with Bleach: Diamond Dust Rebellion so please bear with me. XD

-Yuujirou-


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei.

**Pairings**: Yuki x Ryo, OT4

**A/N: **Eh-he! Sorry! Exams and distractions caused me to be this late. Besides that, I lost my mood to type OT5 but don't worry I won't discontinued this fic. I didn't expect so many people would support OT6. Now Yuki is officially into the OT5 but it will be a long way to before he joins in though. I still haven't got my fill in torturing the OT4 yet.

**Review reply**:

TeNsHi No ToIkI…lolx. Ryoma can get pass them why not Daichi. They were a useless bunch anyway. :p

Theresa L'Anne…I'll still prefer OT6 better and also a happy ending. I dislike sad endings unless it's those like the main pairing died but still they get together. I don't mind that kind of an ending but it definitely will not happen in this fic. xD About the bad habit, I'm aware of it. It's just that I quite lazy in rereading what I had type. I'll be making corrections when I find time.

To whomever that reviewed, thanks a lot. Here's another chapter for you all.

Chapter 8

"Souka", replied Ryoma.

Yukimura sighed when he heard Ryoma's respond. "Do you understand what I had just told you?"

"Yea", answered Ryoma nonchalantly as he looked up.

"Yo-" Yukimura said but was cut off when he heard a knock.

"Come in", said Ryoma. The door opened and walked in two nurses with the equipments.

"Echizen-san, are you ready?" asked one of the nurses. Ryoma just nodded in reply. Both the nurses walked towards Ryoma and prepared him for the operation. Yukimura stepped aside so that the nurses could do their work.

When they were preparing Ryoma, Fuji, Atobe, Tezuka and Sanada walked into the room. Atobe smirked smugly when he saw Ryoma bald.

"You looked prettier when you are bald, brat", said Atobe.

"You're welcome, Monkey King", replied Ryoma.

"Che!"

"Saa…Ryo-chan looked cuter with long hair", said Fuji as he walked towards the Ryoma. Ryoma looked at Fuji with quizzical eyes.

"Huh?" The OT4's eyes widen slightly as they felt a stab on their heart. Apparently Ryoma had forgotten the time when they made him grow long his hair.

"Echizen-san, we are going to wheel you to the OR now", informed one of nurse, Akiko.

"Aa", replied Ryoma.

--

Somewhere in the hospital, a grey hair man was changing into an operation outfit. The most noticeable feature of the man was his scar that spanned from his left eye down to his cheek.

He hid in the operation room before Ryoma was wheeled in. He smiled wickedly when he saw the vulnerable Ryoma. A masked doctor walked towards Ryoma and said, "You will be on anaesthetic before we will start the operation. Are you ready?"

Ryoma nodded in reply and one of the nurses placed a mask over him. "Please count for 10 backward", said the nurse.

"10, 9, 8, 7…6…5…" Ryoma counted and before long he was already asleep.

"Ok, I will start operating now", announced the doctor.

"Hai!"

When the doctor prepared to operate Ryoma, the man with a scar grabbed a surgery knife from his hiding place and walked out of the hiding place.

"One of nurses noticed him and asked, "Who are you?"

The man walked towards the nurse and slashed the woman. "AH!" The other nurse rushed forward to help the injured nurse. The incident throws the whole OR into chaos. The doctor was distracted when the man walked towards him.

"Who are you?" the doctor asked the man as he caught the glinting of the surgery knife. The doctor moved forward to protect Ryoma.

"Get out of the way", said the man.

"No", replied the doctor.

"Get out of the way", said the man as raised his hand and readied to stab the doctor.

"No", the doctor said. The man rushed forward and get ready to stab the doctor. The knife was just 1cm away from the doctor's heart when the OR's door opened. Apparently, the nurse in charged of Ryoma anaesthetisation had ran out to call for help. The man was distracted temporarily and the doctor took the chance by grabbing the man's hand.

The grey-haired man and the doctor fight to get hold of the surgery knife. One of the nurses ran forward to help the doctor while the others stood beside Ryoma to protect him from the unknown man.

When they were fighting, accidentally, the doctor cut the mask and revealed the man. The man had grey hair and a scar that span from his left eye to his cheek. The nurse who got hurt recognised him and shouted, "Daichi Hideaki!"

Everyone gasped when the occupants of the room remembered that he was the one who tried to kill the tennis prodigy. With a burst of adrenaline, the doctor and the nurse overpowered Daichi and took hold of the surgery knife.

Atobe's bodyguards barged into the room and quickly captured Daichi. He struggled and almost managed to escape when one of the men-in-black knocked him out.

"Doctor, are you okay?" asked the nurses.

"Aa", replied the doctor. "Let's get the room clean up and get ready for the operation to start. After the incident, the operation went smoothly.

Outside the OR

"Daichi!" exclaimed Yukimura when he saw the person that was hauled out of the OR.

"Yukimura Seiichi", acknowledged Daichi monotonously.

Fuji walked towards Daichi and punched him on his face. "Why are you trying to kill Ryoma?! What did he do to you?!" shouted Fuji.

"Syuusuke!" Sanada said as he restrained Fuji.

"Because he deserved it", said Daichi expressionless.

"What you say?!" seethed Atobe as he walked towards Daichi and punched him on the stomach. Tezuka walked forward and grabbed hold of Atobe's arms to stop him from killing Daichi.

Daichi coughed. "I said, he deserved it", Daichi said with a challenged tone.

"Why you hate Ryoma so much, Daichi?" asked Yukimura as he walked slowly towards the man.

"Why? You should ask him what he did to my wife!" spat Daichi.

"Meiko?" Tezuka said.

"Aa. You should ask your lover. Oh! I forgot. Your _ex_-lover", taunted Daichi.

"You!" said Fuji as he struggled against Sanada's grip but his grip remained firm.

"Keigo! Calm down!" said Tezuka.

"How could I calm down when he mocking Ryoma and us!" shouted Atobe.

"Keigo…please. Calm down. This is a hospital and Ryoma is fighting for his life right now. Please don't make such a ruckus", reasoned Tezuka.

Atobe swallowed his anger before ordering the bodyguards. "Get him out of my sight!" The two bodyguards dragged Daichi away. Sanada let go of Fuji's arms and entwined his fingers with Fuji's.

Fuji leaned on Sanada's shoulder as Sanada snaked his arm around Fuji. The Emperor could feel the tensai's body shaking. Sanada runs through Fuji's hair to calm him down. After a few minutes, the shaking stopped.

Meanwhile, Atobe was sitting on the chair with his face in his hands. Tezuka sat besides Atobe to provide comfort to him. Atobe accepted gladly as he leaned on Tezuka with his head resting on Tezuka's shoulder.

Yukimura went back to his place and sat down. He shook his legs impatiently while his fingers were criss-crossing each other. He brought his hand to his forehead and inwardly, he prayed that the operation went on smoothly.

The time when they were waiting outside felt like eternity for them. The whole waiting room was silence except for the tick-tock sound of the clock and also the humming of water cooler found in the room.

Inside the OR, things were getting intense as the doctor opened Ryoma's cranium and getting prepared to remove the blood clot. The doctor inserted the instrument slowly with steady hand while the nurses watched out for any fluctuation in Ryoma's condition.

The operation goes on successfully as the doctor managed to remove to clot blood. The occupants in the OR smiled and some of them have tears in their eyes when the doctor successfully removed the blood clot.

Fuji looked up to the light on top of the OR with hopes. Sanada followed Fuji's gaze and before long, their prayers were answered as the light goes off. Fuji was immediately on his leg as he rushed to the door. Atobe, Tezuka and Yukimura looked up at the same time. The three of them rushed to the OR door and came out the doctor looking very tired.

"How is he?" asked Sanada impatiently.

"The operation was successful", informed the doctor. Every one of them let go a sigh of relieve while Fuji exhale the air that he didn't realise that he was holding.

"Arigatou", Tezuka thanked the doctor.

The doctor smiled at him and before long, the smile fade. Atobe saw it and asked, "What is it?"

"Complication occurs during the operation and we were not sure whether it will affect his speech and his hearing. Pray that he will not go through it", explained the doctor as he walked away.

Fuji slumped on the floor when he heard that where as Atobe was totally broken. All of them were totally shocked. Sanada heard a bang and he turned around just in time to see Yukimura rushed out of the room. He saw some glistening somewhere on Yukimura's eyes and reckons that he was crying.

--

Ryoma was wheeled to the ICU and he was once again being channelled with all sorts of hospital equipments. His head was wrapped with bandages and he looked paler than usual. Tezuka sat on the left hand of Ryoma while Sanada was directly opposite him.

Fuji sat on Tezuka's lap with his eyes fixed on the prodigy as Atobe was on the sofa looking at the boy too. Sanada has his eyes transfixed on Yukimura who looked so broken and lonely. His eyes were red from crying and his face doesn't carry much of the cheerfulness.

Sanada took hold of Ryoma's hand and whispered words to him softly. In this totally silent room, the others could hear his whispering. Inwardly, all of them pray and hope that Ryoma could recover as soon as possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week has passed and yet there were no respond from the tennis prodigy. Day by day, the doctors will come in and check his condition. His condition remained stable and this could be counted as good news and also bad news.

On the third day after the operation, the doctors have removed all the equipments and right now the only equipment that was channelled to Ryoma's body was the oxygen mask and also the blood pack.

Ryoma was moved to the private ward to he stayed in for the past two years. Right now, the ward seemed to have become the second home for Yukimura and also the OT4, as they didn't bother to go back. Their works was abandoned as they stayed beside Ryoma the whole day.

Currently, Yukimura and Fuji were cleaning Ryoma's body while Atobe just sat on the sofa with his gaze fixed on Ryoma. He hadn't talked much since the day of the operation. If the OT3 ask him any questions, he will reply them in one word and this really worries them.

Sanada and Tezuka tried to talk to him but apparently he had shut himself off from the surrounding. The only this that register to him if he heard Ryoma's name. Tezuka, Sanada and Fuji knew that he blamed himself for causing Ryoma to be in this situation as he was the one who had chased him out in the first place.

Tezuka and Sanada walked into the room holding two plastic bags full of food and also water. They placed the food and water on the table that they had requested before taking out the content. Sanada took out Yukimura's favourite sandwich and a bottle of water before walking towards Yukimura. He handed Yukimura the food and Yukimura took it reluctantly. Yukimura murmured his thanks before putting the food on the bedside table. Yukimura continued his job in cleaning Ryoma.

Sanada looked at Yukimura and realised that the blue-haired man was thinner than usual.

"Seiichi…" Yukimura looked up and made an eye contact with Sanada before turning his gaze back to the still form of Ryoma.

Sanada really had no idea how to talk to Yukimura when he himself has no appetite to eat too. He just forced himself to eat so that he won't collapse and also to make sure that he will be there when Ryoma was awake.

Tezuka took the food to Fuji and handed it to the tensai. Fuji accepted the food after placing the towel back into the basin. Fuji sat down and ate the food obediently. He knew that Tezuka and Sanada were really worried about Atobe and he wished not to burden them anymore even though he too doesn't feel like eating when their lover was currently lying in the hospital.

Sanada walked back to the table and took out the food that Tezuka and he had bought for Atobe. He walked towards The King and sat down beside him. He took hold of Atobe's hand before placing the food on The King's hand.

Atobe remained motionless and void of everything that was happening to his surrounding. "Keigo", called Sanada softly. "Keigo, please…"

Tezuka walked towards Atobe and Sanada before sitting on the vacant side beside Atobe. "Keigo, please stop", Tezuka said. Atobe looked up at Tezuka before turning to look at Sanada. He didn't say anything as his gaze once again fell on Ryoma.

Seeing the whole thing, Fuji walked towards his lovers and squatted down in front of Atobe. He caressed Atobe's face and before knowing it, tears slide down his cheeks.

"Kei-chan…please…stops torturing yourself. It's not your fault", Fuji said with pauses.

"Keigo, please, I beg you. Stop this…" pleaded Sanada.

"Keigo…" called Tezuka as entwined his fingers with Atobe's.

Atobe looked up at his lovers and in his eyes; they reflected sadness and also guilt. "I…"

Fuji shook his head and said, "Don't apologise, Kei-chan".

"But…"

"Daijoubu (It's okay)", said Sanada as he took the sandwich and opened it for Atobe before passing it to Atobe. Atobe accepted it and took a small bite. Just this action drew out smiles from his lovers.

"RYOMA!" Atobe, Sanada, Fuji and Tezuka turned immediately to the shout and their eyes widen when they saw Ryoma's hand twitched.

_To be continued…_

A/N: Bwahahahaha~ I'm so evil, aren't I? Leaving such a cliffy! Give me plenty of reviews and I will update by this weekend. That's all and hopefully I will get tonnes of reviews! Ja!

-Yuujirou-


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei.

**Pairings**: Yuki x Ryo, OT4

**A/N:** Oopsie! I didn't realise that I didn't update this story for so long! I apologised to you all and hopefully all of you will still stay with me till the end of this story.

**Review reply**:

Eijikikumaru61…Atobe is the guiltiest one since he was the one who kicked him out.

LovingMystery0927…There will be more torture coming up. It's not enough for me!

TUrNtOfAcEtHiSwAy…haha! I'm always mean.

To whomever that reviewed, thanks a lot. Here's another chapter for you all.

Chapter 9

The four of them immediately rushed to Ryoma's side. Yukimura was bending over to Ryoma with an anticipated expression. Sanada took Ryoma's left hand while Atobe took his right hand.

Tezuka had his left hand on Atobe's shoulder, squeezing it lightly to ensure Atobe and also himself that Ryoma will be fine. Fuji was sitting on Sanada's lap with his head resting on the man's shoulder while his eyes were trained on Ryoma's face.

Before long, they could see Ryoma's eyes flutter opened revealing a set of golden orbs. He shut it off quickly thanks to the blinding lights from the windows. He opened it slowly and blinked a few time so that he could adjust to the lights. Atobe and Sanada had already let go of Ryoma's hands the moment they saw Ryoma opening his eyelids.

"Wa-water", croaked out Ryoma. Fuji and Yukimura helped the man to sit up slowly before Yukimura took the glass of water off from the bedside and feed the emerald-haired man with water. When Ryoma was done, he released the straw and Yukimura put back the glass of water on the bedside table.

"Ryoma…" called out Fuji. Ryoma turned towards the source of voice and he recognised that it belonged to Fuji.

"Fuji-sempai…" Ryoma said as he turned his head to the side and see Fuji face-to-face. When he saw Fuji's face, something flashed past his mind so fast that it made his head hurts. Ryoma's hands went to his head as he massaged his temple lightly.

"Ryoma? Are you okay?" asked Yukimura.

"Head hurts…," said Ryoma as he continued to rubbed his temple with his index fingers.

"Do you want us to call the doctor?" asked Tezuka with a concern lacing his voice.

"N-no!" said Ryoma. "I hate doctors. I'll be fine in a while".

"Okay…" replied Sanada.

After a few minutes, Ryoma stopped rubbing his temple and looked at the rest of the occupants in the room. "Who are you all?" asked Ryoma with a questioning expression.

Sanada, Atobe and Tezuka could feel their heart constricted in pain when they realised that Ryoma didn't recognise them at all except for Fuji.

It was understandable after all since Ryoma had known Fuji longer than the rest of them. Therefore, he might be able to recognise him faster than the smiling man but it still hurts to know that their smallest lovers didn't know their name or even recognise their voice.

"I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu. This is Sanada Genichirou and Atobe Keigo", said Tezuka as he pointed to his lovers when he was stating their names.

"We are Syusuke's lovers", added Atobe. Ryoma looked into each of them with wide eyes and a shocked expression carving on his face. Lastly, his eyes fell on Tezuka and something about Tezuka's face made him smile slightly.

"You used to buy for me Ponta", said Ryoma suddenly. This time, it was the others to have wide eyes and a shocked expression.

"R-ryoma, you remembered?" asked Tezuka with a hopeful tone but he had his hope crushed when Ryoma shook his head.

"It's okay Ryoma. You can take it slowly", said Sanada. Ryoma nodded mutely. Silence reined the room but it was broken when someone knocked on the door and walked in Haruto with a tray of food.

He had long walked out of them room when he saw Ryoma awake. He knew the emerald-haired man would be hungry the moment he was awake and thus, he walked towards the hospital's kitchen and privately ask for the chefs' permission to use their kitchen.

Ryoma looked up and saw the man. He smiled when he realised who he was. "Haruto!" exclaimed Ryoma as he sat up properly on the bed.

"Hello Ryoma-sama. You looked healthy", said the Haruto with a smile on his already old face. He walked towards Ryoma and placed the food at the end of Ryoma's bed.

"Mmmm….That smells nice…," said Ryoma when he caught the smell of unacha and his stomach started to growl. His favourite food. The visitors laughs when the heard the growl.

"That was loud Ryoma", said Yukimura as he chuckled.

"Ch!" Haruto brought the tray forward and Ryoma ate the food greedily.

"Slow down Ryoma or you are going to choke", said Atobe with a worried tone. Right at the moment, the emerald-haired man chocked on the rice. Fuji patted the man's back as Yukimura brought a glass of water for him.

"Stupid Monkey King! If you didn't say anything, I won't choke!" said Ryoma.

"How dare you call Ore-sama stupid?! You brat!" said Atobe. Both of them started to argue until a nurse had to come in to shush them up. The room exploded into laughter.

After Ryoma had finished eating, Haruto took the tray of food away leaving the OT4 and Yukimura in the room. "Now that I'm full, I want to see Daichi", said Ryoma.

"NO!" refused the five of the simultaneously and immediately.

"I want to SEE Daichi!" insisted Ryoma.

"You can't Ryoma. He's dangerous", said Yukimura when he had come out from the shock.

"It's suicidal", said Atobe.

"I don't care. I want to sort things out between us. There must be some misunderstanding between us that make him want to kill me", said Ryoma. "Atobe, I know Daichi is in your hold. I want to see him!"

"No!" said Atobe.

"Fine! If you are not bringing him here, then I'm going to him", said Ryoma as he made an effort to get up from the bed. However he sat back down on the bed after weeks of not using his legs.

Ryoma tried to get up again by using the bed as a support and slowly advancing towards the wall. "Ryoma, you are not in any condition to walk around the hospital", said Fuji as he tried to make the man to go back to his bed.

"I don't care. If you are not bringing him here, then I'm going there", said Ryoma as he took a few more steps. In the haste, he lost his balance and he could feel himself fall.

Luckily, Fuji's reflex was fast as he caught the man. "Fine, we are going to bring him here".

"Fuji!" "Syusuke!"

"If we don't bring him here, Ryoma will endanger himself by walking to the cell he was locked in and something even more dangerous might happen when he was on the way", said Fuji as he carried Ryoma to the bed.

"Ugh…Fine", said Atobe as he caved in to Fuji's reason.

"Keigo…not you too", said Tezuka.

"I know this is insane and could bring even more dangers to Ryoma but you know how stubborn the brat can be. As long as his wish is not fulfilled, he will do anything and that time, it will be even worse", said Atobe as he snapped his fingers and walked in his bodyguard.

"Bring in Daichi", said Atobe. The man walked out of the room and carried out his master's order.

"I want to see him alone", said Ryoma when the bodyguard was out of the room.

"NO!"

"I want to see him alone".

"No!" said Atobe.

"I-".

"NO! I-We are not going to leave you alone with him", said Sanada.

"Never!" said Fuji.

"That will never be fulfilled Ryoma. We are not going to leave you alone in this room with him and the next thing we know, he kills you", said Yukimura.

"If you still insist on seeing him alone, then we won't bring him in at all", said Tezuka.

"Fine. I won't insist on talking alone with him but I don't want a single bodyguard in this room", said Ryoma as he glared at Atobe.

'How the heck does he know that I planned to bring them in?' thought Atobe.

"Don't think that I don't know what you are thinking about Monkey King", said Ryoma as he gave the rich man a smug smirk.

"But Ryoma-", said Fuji but was cut off by Ryoma himself.

"You don't have any confident in protecting me?" asked Ryoma.

"It's not that…," said Tezuka.

"Then?"

"It's just that…," said Sanada.

"Then me being your lover is fake then?" said Ryoma. All the eyes were immediately on him.

"Ryoma…Y-you re-remembered?" asked Fuji as he stuttered a bit.

"Remember what?" asked Ryoma as he tilted his head to the side.

"Th-that we-we are lo-lovers", said Atobe.

"Did I say that?" asked Ryoma. The OT4 could feel their heart being stabbed by somebody before the knife was pulled out and stabbed again. The pain was too much.

"Y-ye-yes", Sanada stuttered out the answer.

They were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. "Come in".

The door opened to reveal the same man that Atobe had ordered to bring in Daichi. "He's outside Master Atobe".

"Bring him in and make sure the handcuff is lock securely", said Atobe.

"Yes Master Atobe", said the man as he walked out. Before long, he walked into the room followed by Daichi who was held tightly in his arms by another two men. Daichi struggled against their grips and managed to escape when he stepped on their feet causing them to release their grips.

Daichi lurched at Ryoma and he was so near to Ryoma before Tezuka stepped right in front of him and punched him right at the gut causing him to double over and coughing up blood. Atobe's men regained themselves and quickly restrained Daichi.

"Put him here", said Ryoma as he pointed to a vacant chair at his side. The men looked at Atobe and Atobe had no choice but to nod when he saw the glare Ryoma was directing at him.

Atobe's men brought Daichi to the chair and they brought out another handcuff and cuffed him to the chair.

"Leave", ordered Atobe when the men had finished handcuffing Daichi on the chair. The men obeyed the order and leaved the room. The moment Daichi entered the room, Yukimura, Fuji, Sanada and Tezuka had their eyes on him watching his every moves.

Sanada and Tezuka stood behind Daichi with each of their hands restraining Daichi from doing anything to Ryoma. Fuji and Yukimura were staring at him and Atobe was sitting right in front of Ryoma protecting him in case Daichi managed to escape from the Emperor and Tezuka's hands.

"So on what occasion do I get such a fabulous treatment?" asked Daichi sarcastically.

"I just want to talk to you Daichi", said Ryoma as he looked into the man's eyes.

'Talk?"

"Yes".

"What is there to talk about, _Ryo-kun_?" asked Daichi as he used the nickname he had given to Ryoma when they were still friends.

"There are a lot of things that we could talk about".

"Like what?" said Daichi as he spat at Ryoma. "You destroyed my life".

"No I did not!" Ryoma said.

"Oh really?" said Daichi sarcastically.

"Yes", said Ryoma as he answered directly while looking into Daichi's eyes. 'He's not lying. Then....'

Daichi closed his eyes when he remembered something. Something that he had forgot since his wife and son had died.

"There's something that I want to ask you".

"What is it?" asked Ryoma as a small smile graced his face. He can see how the Daichi's eyes were clear and not as clouded as the time he came in.

"Why do you want to talk to me? Why do dare to talk to me without so much of securities?" asked Daichi.

Ryoma smiled at the questions fired at him. "Because you are my friend even though there are times when I hate you so much", said Ryoma.

Daichi's expression was priceless. His eyes were wide and slightly glassy. His mouth was hanging opened and there lines on his forehead were lost. Ryoma chuckled when he saw the expression. "I've been missing that expression for so long".

"Damn you Ponta boy!" said Daichi as he started laugh wholeheartedly.

"So, can I know what make you wanted to kill me Dai-kun?" asked Ryoma. Daichi looked into Ryoma's golden eyes before opening his mouth to tell the story.

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** Ufufu~ I'm superbly evil for leaving another cliffy! There's something that I would like to ask the readers. Would you like to see to torture the OT4 more or to see them make up already? Please let me know through your review. As for Yukimura, don't worry, he will be hook up with someone in the OT4 soon. Whomever that could guess it right, will get a sneak peek into what will happen in the next chapter.

-Yuu


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei.

**Pairings**: Yuki x Ryo, OT4

**A/N:** Here is another chapter just before New Year! Hopefully all of you will enjoy this chapter.

**Review reply**:

FallenAngel Sayu…Ehe…Sorry can't resist. I will try to reduce the gravity of the cliffy but no promise. :p

Khelc-sul Renai…Did you enjoy the sneak peak but be warned that it might change.

…Hmm…I need to think how to give them a big hit. Will try but no guarantee.

Eijikikumaru61…lol! Ohh~ the explanation is real good. Yes madam so here is another chapter.

To whomever that reviewed, thanks a lot. Here's another chapter for you all.

Chapter 10

_It has been already a year since Ryoma retired from the pro. As for Daichi, he has already worked for Atobe's company for a year now since the retirement of Ryoma. Things have been smooth for the group._

_The company was flourishing and just in one month, Atobe earned millions thanks to the big contract Daichi got it for him. Atobe promoted Daichi to vice-president and life have been real great for Daichi. _

_He has his wife by his side always supporting him and his son who was so proud of his father. However, thanks to his busy schedule after being promoted, he started to neglect his son and wife. He would come home late in the night or sometimes, he doesn't goes back at all. _

_A few months later after the promotion, Atobe called Daichi to his office. _

"_Why do you want to see me Atobe", said Daichi. Since they were friends from the high school, Atobe had forbid Daichi from calling him 'Atobe shachou'. _

'_What do you think of Ren?" asked Atobe._

"_Hmm…I think he is very capable", said Daichi. _

"_Other than that…"_

"_If you gave him works, he will complete it immediately unlike others where they will wait until one week before the due date"._

"_It seems like you like the boy a lot", said Atobe with a smile. _

"_Aa. He's really good in this field. There's once I work with him and I feel that the way he does his work are very organised", said Daichi with a smile of his own. "There's one more thing too, his ideas are real fresh and unique that it will definitely help the company to flourish even more"._

"_That is quite a compliment you gave the boy Dai", said Atobe. _

"_Of course. Don't forget, he is my apprentice", said Daichi with a smug smirk like Ryoma. _

"_How could I forget", Atobe said before started to laugh which not long later, was joined by Daichi. _

"_He still has room for more improvement if he was given a chance", said Daichi after they stopped laughing. _

"_If that's the case, then I was to promote the boy as vice-president to replace you", said Atobe with a smile. The smile on Daichi's face faltered when he just sold his place without realising it. _

"_What?! Why?!" said Daichi as he slammed his hands on the table. _

"_Calm down Daichi", said Atobe. "I'm not laying you off"._

"_Then?" asked Daichi as he toned down his voice. _

"_I'm just planning to transfer you to the branch in the State. Currently, they are in need of capable person like you there"._

"_Why me?"_

"_Because you are the person I trusted the most", said Atobe._

"_But…but shouldn't you send someone with better qualifications such as Ami? She obtained Master in business"._

"_She refused saying that she doesn't want to leave her mother alone", said Atobe._

"_Then why not Ren?" asked Daichi. _

"_Too young", said Atobe. _

'_That make sense', thought Daichi. "Kazuya?"_

"_No way in hell!" said Atobe. "You knew how much I want to lay him off but cannot find the reason too"._

"_But he is really capable", said Daichi._

"_Yea right! You think I don't know that he keep on giving his job to his secretary to do", said Atobe angrily. _

"_Can't you find someone else Atobe? I really don't want to leave Tokyo"._

_Atobe ran his finger through his hair before standing up. Right at the moment, the door of the office slammed opened and walked in a very angry Ryoma with Fuji right behind him wearing a very sly smile. _

"_Oi brat! What are you doing barging into my office unannounced?" said Atobe indignantly but Daichi could sense a slight fondness in his voice. _

"_To kick your ass!" said Ryoma as he walked to Atobe and really kicked his ass. _

"_OW! What is that for?!" asked Atobe as he rubbed his buttock. _

"_You…you…how dare you buy _it_!" as Ryoma uttered each word he blushed one shade redder. _

"_Buy what?" asked Atobe and then realisation hit him. A sly smirk was carved on his face. "Oh that…How do you like your birthday present Ryo-chan?" _

"_No way in hell I am going to accept that present you pervert!" said Ryoma before he turned around and was about to walked off when he saw Daichi. "Hello Dai. I didn't realise that you were here"._

"_What am I Ryoma? A decoration?" asked Daichi with a hurt voice. _

"_Sorry…" said Ryoma._

"_Don't worry, I'm just joking", said Daichi as he ruffled Ryoma's hair. _

"_Stop ruffling my hair Dai!" said Ryoma as he smacked Daichi's hand away before stomping away but he stopped and looked at Daichi. "You should go back more Dai. Mei-chan has been sick for the past few days and Satoshi miss you". Ryoma then walked away. _

"_Okay…" said Daichi. _

"_Daichi, you're dismiss", said Atobe. "I'll let you know about it tomorrow"._

"_Okay", said Daichi as he bowed before turning around and he was about to step out of the room when he heard Atobe._

"_Daichi, you are to take leave for one week and you cannot say 'no' as this is an order from your president", said Atobe. _

_Daichi turned around and a shocked expression on his face. "Why?"_

"_You have been neglecting your wife and son too much Dai. Take this whole week to accompany them", said Atobe with a soft expression._

"_Thanks Atobe", said Daichi as he made a move to close the door. _

"_It takes effect today! Go home! You are not welcome here anymore", said Atobe. Daichi knew Atobe was joking as a smile cross his face. _

"_Your order is obeyed Atobe shachou", said Daichi before he closed the door and walked back to his office to pack. _

_--_

_Daichi was walking back to his house when he the sky around where his house was located was bright orange-red. Inwardly, Daichi hoped that it was not his house which was on fire as he ran to that direction. _

_However, god was not on his side as it was indeed his house that was on fire. Daichi ran to one of the police. He grabbed a hold of the police officer's front and started yelling at him. "Is my son and wife alright?!" _

"_Calm down mister. Are you the owner of this house?"_

"_I am! Is my son and wife safe!" said _

"_We have no idea yet sir. The firemen are still working on it". Daichi made a move to rush past but was stopped by a strong grip on his elbow by the police officer. _

"_You can't go in there sir"._

"_My wife and son are inside! I called them and said I will be home tonight. They said they will wait for me!" _

"_JUN!" called the police officer. "Possibility of a child and a woman trapped inside"._

"_Okay!" said the man called Jun. _

"_Mister please calms down. They might survive the fire. As for now, could you please answer the questions I'm going to give you?" _

"_How can I calm down when I know my wife and son are inside there! Let me go in!" screamed Daichi as he struggled against the police officer._

"_Sir, pleas-oopmh". Daichi had accidentally punched the police officer causing the man to reduce the gripped on his elbow. Taking the chance, Daichi ran towards the house. "Mister stops! Someone stop him!"_

_One of the police officers guarding the crowd managed to restrain Daichi but since Daichi was struggling so hard that cause the man to take a desperate measure. He knocked out Daichi. _

_--_

_Daichi woke and found himself in the van of an ambulance. He sat up groggily and he could feel his head throbbing. 'Where am I?' thought Daichi as he strained himself to remember what happened. He stopped when he heard the conversation outside. _

"_Is she alive?"_

"_No…The woman inhaled too much smoke causing it to burn her lung"._

"_The child?" _

"_We can't find any boy inside the house. The only person we found is the woman. Are you sure there's a boy inside there?"_

"_Aa. The neighbours confirmed that". _

"_Oh yea, what did the neighbours says some more?" _

"_They said the man was always working and not at home. Sometimes, he comes back real late or didn't come back at all. Then as time goes on, they saw a man coming in and out of the house"._

"_Did they describe his face?" _

"_Emerald green hair. Golden eyes. He always come at night and leaves in the morning"._

"_To me, it sounded like the woman was having an affair"._

"_Aa. Then yesterday, the neighbour heard an argument. Something she wanted 'out' or something"._

"_She backed out?" _

"_Don't know. It could be"._

"_Then does that mean this case could be categorised as murder?"_

"_I don't think so. The neighbours didn't see anything suspicious people outside the house and you already said that the fire was caused by short-circuit"._

"_But _he_ might have tampered with the wiring"._

"_That could be a possibility"._

"_Oh yea, did they tell you what is the man's name?"_

"_Yea. Ryoma or something…"_

_When Daichi heard that name, his facial expression turned livid. He pushed open the door and fled from the scene. _

"_OI! What's with this guy Saito", called out one of the voices. _

"_Jun, that's the woman's husband"._

"_Oh shit!" _

_--_

"_Coming, coming", said Haruto as he went to open the door. "Good evening Daichi-sama. Wha-" Haruto stopped when Daichi rushed into the mansion causing the butler to close the door and chased after him. "Daichi-sama, what happened?"_

"_Where's Ryoma?!" asked Daichi raising his voice. Right at the moment, Atobe came down from the stairs with Sanada and Tezuka. _

"_Daichi", said Tezuka and Sanada. _

"_What happened to you Dai?" asked Atobe. _

"_Where's Ryoma?!" asked Daichi again but at those three. _

"_I'm here", said Ryoma as he came out from the side which happened to be the living room with Fuji wrapping his arms around Ryoma's waist. _

"_Echizen Ryoma! How dare you!" said Daichi as he advanced towards Ryoma with his hand balled up. _

"_Daichi what's wrong?" asked Ryoma when he saw how Daichi's coat was wrinkled and there's a bruise on his forehead. Daichi saw the puzzle and concern in Ryoma's face. Daichi willed himself to calm down as he took a step forward to where Ryoma was standing. _

"_Ryoma, did you visit my house everyday?" asked Daichi._

"_Aa. Sy-" said Ryoma but was cut off by Daichi asking question him again. _

"_Ryoma, did you visit my house during the day or night?" _

"_Night sin-"_

"_Ryoma, did you visit my house today?"_

"_No. I wa-", said Ryoma but he never get the chance to finish his sentence as Daichi's fist connected with Ryoma's cheek causing the man to lost his balance. Luckily Fuji managed to catch him. _

_Tezuka, Sanada and Atobe quickly rushed to Ryoma. Seeing that their lover was all right, Sanada and Tezuka walked to Daichi. _

"_What the hell are you doing Daiichi?!" asked Tezuka._

"_Why don't you ask your lover why I did that?!" said Daichi as he stomped out of the house leaving an confused Sanada and Tezuka, an enraged Atobe and a concerned Fuji when he saw Ryoma's lower lip was bleeding. _

Daichi looked up and Ryoma saw a tear slide down his cheek. "Daichi…" said Ryoma as he tried to wipe away the tear on his cheek but the man turned away from Ryoma's touch.

"As you can see, I lost everything on that day! Who caused it? You! I'm going to kill you!" said Daichi as he struggle against the handcuff binding him to the chair.

"Daichi, I think you misunderstood", said Fuji as he looked at the man.

"What is there to misunderstand?!"

"You misunderstand the whole lot of it! Ryoma never even think of having an affair with Meiko", said Sanada.

"Then why is he visiting her every night? If that's not having an affair then what?!"

"Meiko was sick Dai. Really sick", said Ryoma softly.

Daichi was about to open his mouth to say something but was stopped by Atobe. "It's not normal sickness Daichi. She…she…was diagnosed with…"

"Cancer", said Yukimura. Daichi stared at Yukimura. "I was the first person to know as it was my father who diagnosed her".

"Wh-what type of cancer?" choked out Daichi.

"Blood cancer", said Yukimura. "It was already the last stage".

"She was afraid that Satoshi might have inherited it", said Tezuka. "When Ryoma found out about it, he visited Meiko everyday to make sure she was okay".

"The day before the…incident, Meiko asked Ryoma to bring Satoshi to check up and Ryoma agreed", said Fuji.

"Satoshi-kun was required to stay in the hospital for two days", said Sanada.

"I talked to Meiko through the phone and asked her to tell you about her condition. She wanted to hide it but I managed to talk her out…," said Ryoma.

"Is that why you ordered me to get one whole week of leaves?" asked Daichi at Atobe.

Atobe nodded. "The transfer to the State was suggested by Ryoma".

"Why? You knew Meiko was sick, then why do yo-".

"It's because Japan doesn't have much equipment that could cure last stage of leukimia", stated Yukimura. "The only place is in the State".

"Do you know how much Ryoma did for you?!" said Fuji as he slapped the man across the face. "He spent sleepless nights to get your transfer done. Arrange for the hospital. Arrange for a house. All of this for YOU!"

"But you did what? You almost kill him!" shouted Atobe as he punched the man right across his cheek.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" said Daichi as he started to cry.

Ryoma shook his head. Right at the moment, Haruto walked in after knocking the door. "Ryoma-sama, I've brought him here".

"Thanks Haruto", said Ryoma as he flashed the man a smile. "Could you bring him in?"

"Hai", said Haruto as he walked out before walking into the room with someone beside him.

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** So, do you guys love me? I gave you all an extra long chapter. 9 pages. So remember to review 'kay? I think you people knew who is the 'him' Daichi and Ryoma was referring too right? If not, read again. Ja!

Happy New Year! May the year bring luck and happiness to you all!

-Yuu-


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei.

**Pairings**: Yuki x Ryo, OT4

**A/N:** Sorry for the long hiatus! I was distracted after the exam and most of the time, I kind off lost my mood to type anything. So, I'm back and I hoped that my muse won't fly away again.

**Review reply**:

KuroNite…If it's YukiRyo, then I'll have to alter the whole story. Nah…I'll stick to OT6 with Yuki-chan as the 6th person.

To whomever that reviewed, thanks a lot. Here's another chapter for you all.

Chapter 11

The moment Daichi's eyes fell on the person beside Haruto, his tears started to fall. It was Satoshi. His son. He didn't expect that he will be able to see his son after the fire and right now, he's standing right in front of him looking so much like his mother. His eyes, his hair colour and also the shape of his face, they look exactly like Meiko.

"Satoshi…" said Daichi as he got up from the chair and walked towards his son.

"O-Otou-san?" Daichi just nodded before hugging his one and only son.

The occupants in the room smiled at the reunion of the long separated family. After a while, Daichi let go of Satoshi and turned to Ryoma. "Ryoma….I-I'm…"

Realising that Daichi was trying to apologised, Ryoma just shook his head slightly and said, "It's fine Daichi. You don't have to say anything".

"B-but…"

Ryoma smiled at Daichi before making an effort to get out of the bed to go towards Daichi. However, Yukimura stopped him. "Stay". Ryoma glared at Yukimura for stopping him but Yukimura's hold did not falter. In the end, Yukimura won the battle as Ryoma lay back down on the bed. All the while, he was glaring at Yukimura.

"I-I did all those horrible things to you and even cause you to break up with them. Out of anger I even hit you with the truck and causing you to go into coma for 2 years. Y-you should have hated me instead of forgiving like it was nothing…"

Ryoma stopped glaring at Yukimura when he heard what Daichi has said. "Break up? With who?"

"Them", said Daichi as he pointed to the OT4. Ryoma's gaze followed the direction of Daichi's pointing and realised that it was his four sempais.

"Don't you remember Ryoma? Syuu-kun, Kei-kun, Genichirou-kun and Mitsu-kun are your lovers. The five of yo-," Daichi was cut off when Ryoma started screaming in pain while his hands were clutching the side of his head.

"Ryoma!" Everyone called out to the emerald-haired man.

"I-it hurts! Make the pain stop…make the flashback stop…," cried out Ryoma towards them.

"P-please hang on Ryoma. Haruto has gone out to get the doctor", said Yukimura as he tried to help his best friend but to no avail.

"Ry-ryoma…," said Fuji as he approached the tennis prodigy.

"Stay away!" shouted Ryoma as he scooted closer to Yukimura and thus further away from Fuji.

Yukimura rubbed Ryoma's back in circle trying and hoping that his action can help to ease Ryoma's headache. Right at the moment, the doctor came in with his nurses. The visitors of the room were chased out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's nighttime when Ryoma woke up. Ryoma looked around him and realised that there's nobody in the room except for him. The only sound came from the dripping of the IV. Thanks to what happened this yesterday afternoon, Ryoma remembered everything. He remembered who are Fuji Syuusuke, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Atobe Keigo and Sanada Genichirou. The four people who brought happiness to him and also the people who broke his heart into millions of pieces.

Fuji Syuusuke. The first person he fell in love with. He remembered the time when Syuusuke confessed to him. He can't believe that the person who always exhibit cold demeanour could be so romantic and shy. He recalled that Syuusuke has given him excuse that he wanted Ryoma to be his model for his photography and forcefully dragged Ryoma to a flower garden near the university. When they reached the flower garden, the light brown haired man has gone down to his knee and asked Ryoma to be his lover. Ryoma remembered clearly that the man was blushing so red that he thought that Syuusuke was having a fever.

Two months after the two of them hooked up, Kunimitsu confessed to both of them simultaneously. Syuusuke was so shocked to the point that his mouth was wide opened in shocked. Ryoma was shocked too but somewhere in his heart, he knew that Tezuka loves both of them. However, he didn't expect Tezuka to confess to both of them simultaneously and with such a poker face expression too. In the beginning, Syuusuke thought that the brunette was lying but his feelings were proven to be the truth not long after.

Keigo and Genichirou joined them at the same time one week later after Tezuka's confession. They were together when they confessed because apparently, both of them have been going out for almost 2 years. The reason that caused the 2 of them to join the group was still a mystery to Ryoma. Sanada has tried to explain to him but Ryoma couldn't understand it since it concerns him.

He remembered every single details of his love life together with them. However, his happiness came to an abrupt end when they decided to break up with him on the night of their anniversary. For the first time ever since Nanako's death, Ryoma broke down and cried alone.

The next day, Yukimura dropped by earlier than the OT4 and realised that Ryoma's eyes seemed red and different. "Ryoma…daijoubu deska(Are you okay)?" Ryoma just nodded while looking outside of the blue skies.

From the way Ryoma answered him, Yukimura's suspicious was confirmed. "Ryoma…look at me". Ryoma turned around slowly and stared at Yukimura with his slightly lifeless life. "Tell me, what's wrong…"

"…"

"Tell me Ryoma", insisted Yukimura as he held Ryoma's hands into his own hands.

"…I remembered…"

"Souka…(I see)", said Yukimura.

"…You…"

"Doesn't seems shock?" Ryoma nodded. "I could guess that much from the way you are acting…," said Yukimura with a light hint of sadness layering his voice.

"And you don't seem happy…"

"…It's nothing of your concern right now. You should think what you are going to do after this", said Yukimura hesitantly

"You like me don't you Seiichi?" asked Ryoma suddenly.

"Wh-what?"

"Don't you think that I didn't realise about your feeling".

"S-since w-when…" stuttered out Yukimura.

"The moment when Syu-Fuji confessed to me", said Ryoma. Ryoma could see how Yukimura's colour drained from his face. "Tell me truthfully Seiichi, do you like me?"

"I-I…I…," stuttered Yukimura as he tried to confess his feeling but it seemed that his resolution was dissolving fast.

"Seiichi".

"I…I…lo-lo-lo…" All the while, Ryoma was staring at Yukimura with his golden cat-like eyes. "Iloveyou".

"What?" Ryoma asked, as he didn't quite catch what Yukimura just uttered since he said it so fast.

Yukimura took a deep breath and said, "I said, I love you".

After Yukimura uttered those three words, the room fell into a total silence. They silence was so deafening. "Go-gomen", apologised Yukimura as he stood up and getting away from Ryoma.

"Matte (Wait)", said Ryoma as he grab hold of Yukimura's hand and turned him around so that Yukimura was facing Ryoma face to face.

"Ju-just forget what I said. You shouldn't be bothered about it since I knew it long time ago that you wouldn't like me", said Yukimura as he refused to look at Ryoma eye to eye.

"Seiichi…look at me". Yukimura ignored Ryoma's request as he continue to stare on the floor.

"Ryoma…you shouldn't….anyway, let me go", said Yukimura as he tried to wriggle out his hand from Ryoma's grasped.

"Seiichi…look at me…please", repeated Ryoma as he gripped the blue-haired man's hand tighter.

Seiichi looked up in shock since this was the first time after knowing the emerald-haired man for more than 20 years said the word 'please'.

'Good. The trick works', thought Ryoma as he pull the blue-haired man down and kissed the man on the lips.

Yukimura's eyes widen in shock when he feel Ryoma's lips against his. "Ryo-Ryoma…you…"

Ryoma smirked at the man when he saw how shocked Yukimura was. "Why did you kiss me?" asked Yukimura as his other free hand touched his lips.

"Because I like you". Yukimura's mouth opened and closed a few times likes a guppy's fish while his free hand has dropped to his side at Ryoma's confession. Ryoma chuckled at that expression. "Seiichi…?"

Yukimura slumped on the floor as his legs give away. "You…"

"Daijoubu (Are you okay/fine) Seiichi?" Yukimura just nodded his head.

"Just lost my strength…" Ryoma chuckles at that.

Meanwhile, outside the room, the OT4 heard everything. They are rooted to the spot. Too shocked to neither do anything nor say anything.

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** Yes! Finally done with this damn chappie! Took me long enough just to type this thing. Gah…anyway, hope you guys enjoys it and see you guys soon! It's bound to get pretty interesting and ending soon too~ See ya~

-Yuu


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei.

**Pairings**: Yuki x Ryo, OT4

**A/N: **Am back~~~ Got 1 month holiday for this semester~ Am so going to finish this story by then! Got it all planned so expect fast updates for the next few weeks. ^.^ It's ending soon anyway~ About 3-4 chapters to go and it's done! :D Sorry for the long wait! Hope you guys will stay with me till the end! Sorry once again for the super duper late update!

**Review Reply:**

ImperialPairFanatic… Read on~ :D

Khelc-sul Renai… Ahaha~ Hopefully my English for this chapter won't be that bad. It's been a long time since I type anything. The things I've type this half a year plus are my reports and assignments. So… There might be plenty of grammatical errors. Thank you for your review~

BellaLuz64… Hehe~ You'll see more in this chapter~ The torturing that is~

AtobeLover… I'll definitely finish off my ficcies~ Don't worry~ I hate leaving people hanging. However, it takes time. ^_^

To whomever that reviewed, thanks a lot. Here's another chapter for you all.

Chapter 12

Haruto came out of the doctor's office and walked towards his Master Ryoma's room. A few doors away, he saw his other 4 masters standing outside. He was so excited of the news he got from the doctor that he didn't realise about the shocked facial expression on his 4 masters' face.

"Masters!" called out Haruto as he walked quickly towards them.

Inside the room, Yukimura and Ryoma was startled as they didn't realise that the OT4 were outside the room. Ryoma quickly tensed up as he really doesn't want to see them right now. Yukimura, sensing his discomfort, squeezed Ryoma's hand lightly making Ryoma to relax considerably.

Few moments later, the OT4 walk into the room with a smile on their face. Yukimura and Ryoma realised their tensed smile and knew that they had heard the confession. Meanwhile, Haruto remain oblivious to the strained atmosphere because he was still feeling light hearted at the news he had received.

There was moment of silence before a knock was heard. The door to the room opened and walked in the doctor accompanied by his private nurse. All the occupants in the room smiled at the doctor before the OT4, Haruto and Yukimura were asked by the nurse to leave the doctor and Ryoma alone in the room as it was time for the daily check up.

After the door to Ryoma's ward closed, the OT4 surrounded Yukimura. Yukimura tensed up immediately the moment he saw the four of them inching towards him. Inwardly, he knew where this is going. As for Haruto, he had excused himself from his masters and Yukimura the moment he walked out of the room stating that he has something to do.

"What is the meaning of this, Seiichi?" asked Sanada sharply. He didn't expect that Yukimura will be the person who will take advantage of the condition considering that they were good friend.

"I-," said Yukimura, however he was cut off by Fuji's accusation.

"Is this why you insisted to chase us out of Ryoma's life?"

"I wasn't tryi-," uttered Yukimura but once again he was cut off. This time it was because of Atobe.

"Ore-sama is going to make you pay for this Yukimura", said Atobe with pure hatred.

"You have no ri-," Yukimura retaliated but was cut off again. This time it was because of the opening of the ward's door.

"All of you may come in right now. The doctor has finished examining Ryoma-san".

The OT4 were the first one to enter the room followed slowly by Yukimura. In the room, Ryoma was trying to dress himself up. Tezuka immediately went to his side to help him but Ryoma pushed his helping hands away. Tezuka was stunned by Ryoma's action.

All the while, Ryoma was glaring at the four of them because he realised that Yukimura seemed rather tensed. He deduced that the OT4 said something to Yukimura while they were outside of the room. After Ryoma managed to dress himself up with the help of the nurse, the doctor said, "I have some good news for all of you."

Everyone look at the doctor waiting for him to continue. "From the result I've gotten, Ryoma-san is recovering quite fast. From the look of it, he can be discharged by tomorrow noon, after the check up."

Everyone smiled at the news. "The other good news is, Ryoma-san has regained all of his memories," stated the doctor with a smile on his face. "Now then, I shall excuse myself. I'll see you tomorrow Ryoma-san".

Ryoma nodded as the doctor and his nurse walked out of the room. The room fell into a tensed silence. None of them knew what to say regarding the news. The OT4 was shocked at the news as they didn't expect that Ryoma will regain his memories so early.

"Ryo-," Fuji said but he stopped halfway because he saw the glare Ryoma was giving the OT4. Fuji's heart broke into pieces when he saw how much hate the glare contains. Meanwhile, Yukimura moved to Ryoma's side and placed his hand on Ryoma's shoulder.

Ryoma was startled. He looked up at Yukimura slowly. He didn't realise at all that Yukimura has walked to his side. Yukimura smiled at Ryoma while squeezing his shoulder lightly. At the small gesture, Ryoma dropped the glare and smile softly at Yukimura.

At the smile, the OT4 felt their heart clenched. 'What have we done…?' thought the OT4 as they saw the smile that was no longer directed to them. Now, only glares and hatred reside in Ryoma's eyes whenever he sees them.

"Ryoma…We wants to explain ourselves," Tezuka started as he braved himself.

"We didn't mean to chase you out of the house. We were just…," continued Sanada but trailed off as he can't bring himself to say it out.

"Ryoma…We-," said Fuji but he stopped because he can't stand the glare that Ryoma was giving to each of them. There was not even a speckle of love in those glares that were directed to them anymore. Fuji broke down there and then. He can't help himself because the glare that Ryoma always directed to them was always full of love. However, right now…there was not even a speckle of love reside in them. Hatred. That was all Fuji can see from it.

"W-," Atobe said, trying to say out what Fuji was trying to explain but he was immediately cut off by Ryoma.

"Stop," said Ryoma, angrily with tint of sadness in it. He knew what they were trying to say. After all, they were together for 10 years. 'Almost,' thought Ryoma as he reminded himself.

"Ryo-."

"Stop calling me."

"Please Ryoma…."

"I said stop calling me!" screamed Ryoma. The OT4 was totally taken aback by the scream.

"Ryoma… Please. Let us explain ourselves," said Tezuka.

"Is that all you guys can do? Is that all that's in your mind? Explain? What is there to explain?" Ryoma said the last sentence sarcastically.

"R-Ryo-," Fuji called out softly as his lips trembled.

"I said stop calling me? Stop with it? Is that all you guys can do? Calling me out? Explaining yourselves?" Ryoma shouted.

"We wan-."

"Stop with it!" Ryoma shouted.

"I…We-."

"'I Will Always Trust You'," Ryoma uttered those words sarcastically.

"…"

"Got nothing to say?" said Ryoma bitterly.

"Ryoma…" said Yukimura as he tried to comfort Ryoma. He can feel Ryoma's shaking. He knew how much Ryoma hold onto those 5 words.

"Those were the words the four of you gave to me when we got together. I wonder if I am the only one holding to that empty promise for 10 years long. Oh wait…It's _almost_ 10 years. I am really stupid. Trusting those 5 words. Those 5 empty words…," said Ryoma as he laughed bitterly at the end.

Silence reined the room. The OT4 took those words quietly but it was not long before Ryoma uttered, "Get out".

"Ryo…"

"Get out", repeated Ryoma.

"Ryoma…"

"I said 'Go OUT!'"

"We won't", said Atobe.

"Get out of here?" screamed Ryoma. Seeing how emotional Ryoma is, Yukimura hugged Ryoma.

Yukimura whispered to Ryoma softly comforting words to calm the man down. Not long after, Yukimura could feel wetness on his shirt and realised that Ryoma is crying silently. He was shocked as it is very rare that Ryoma will cry.

"Please…Get out…" Ryoma uttered softly. At long last, they decided to leave Ryoma alone with Yukimura as they knew that, the longer they stay there, the sadder Ryoma will feel.

_To be continued…_

**A/N: **What do you guys think about this chapter? Please let me know~ It's bout to get interesting soon~ Quite an emotional end but hopefully, it meet the expectation you people are having. Now then~ See you guys in the next chapter. Most probably, it'll be updated by next week. So, review please! The more reviews I get, the more motivate I am to update! Ja ne~

P.S: Pardon the grammatical errors. It has been a long time since I type any ficcies. The only things I've type are assignments and reports.

-Yuu


End file.
